What Are You Doing Here?
by Neddiemaybe11
Summary: Nina's Gran dies, so she is forced to stay in America for a year. Then an old Anubis friend comes to town to stay. With school right around the corner, and then the new kids show up. What happens when all the Anubis kids end up in America? Find Out Now.
1. Chapter 1

**So the Patricia Part I open with sucks! But I think it gets better. And the rest of the story will. I hope you like my attempt. I know this idea has be done before, but I added my own twist. And I think you'll like it.**

**Patricia**

We were all in the common room, when a familiar face appeared in the room. Jason Winkler. I sat up instantly.  
"Hello", he says, with a slight wave.  
"What are you doing here?", I ask him.  
"You are going to America!", he says. My mouth drops to the floor.  
"Why?", Amber asks, obviously thinking about how she was going to back all her shoes.  
"What?, Like were Nina and Eddie ran off to?"Alfie asks. I roll my eyes.  
"Yes. Eddie and Nina went back to America and now so are you. But America is a big place and we probably won't be near to either of them.", Mr. Winkler says. Well this is interesting.

**In America**

I smile at Eddie. "What are you doing here?", I ask. He smiles.  
"I just had to see where the famous Nina Martin lives", he jokes, my smile widens.  
"Seriously what are you doing here?", I ask. He just showed up at my house. My friends house, I stay with her after Gran died.  
"My mom, is who Gale is marrying", Eddie says. Gale is my friends single dad he was getting married in like two weeks. None of there kids ever meeting. Of course it was just Eddie and Jessie. And me, the almost adopted daughter.

"And that means?", I ask.  
"Looks like were house mates again, Martin", he laughs, pushing past me and entering the house. Its a small three bed room, but it was perfectly cozy.  
"Movers will be here in an hour.", says a woman walking through the doors. Blonde, she looks like Eddie's mom. I assume she is. She looks pretty young though.  
"And you must be Jessie?", she says trying to hug me, I step away.  
"I'm Jessie's friend, Nina, Jessie left for the gym. I'm heading there now. Gale'll be home in an hour", I say grabbing my bag.  
"Mind if I tag along?", Eddie asks. A wicked gleam in his eyes.  
"You want to join me, for Volleyball practice?", I ask. He nods. I shrug and he follows me out. When we get outside, I bend down and tie my shoe. I look at his clothes. Jeans and a tee-shirt. I laugh.  
"What's so funny", he asks. I just shake my head, and sling my bag over my shoulders.  
"I'm running to the gym", I say. He just smiles. And follows as I take off running. So now I knew. Eddie's mom was marrying Gale. My friend Jessie's dad, who I'm staying with. Meaning me and Eddie get to share a bathroom. Yay. Won't that be fun?

After practice, I get out of the huddle and meet up with Jessie. I look at Eddie up in the bleachers, two closet sluts throwing themselves at him.  
"Hey, Dillon coming over?", Jessie asks.  
"No, why would he?", I roll my eyes. Dillon was last weekends hook-up. I was done with him.  
"Okay Nina, we are going to find you a boyfriend I mean after your British boyfriend ended it hen he found out you weren't going to come back, what about Austin?", she asks. I freeze was she joking? Austin was my best friend. She laughs.  
"I'm going to hang out with Austin, you have to go take your new step-brother home", I say watching her reaction.  
"My what?", she asks shock appearing on her face. I gesture over to the bleachers.  
"Oh. Shame he's cute and now my step brother. Hey maybe you could date him?", she asks. She doesn't know are past. And she won't get to know.  
"Not so sure", I say to her then yell to Eddie, "Eddie!", he turns and looks relieved and walks over to us.  
"Eddie, Jessie", I say introducing them, "You ride home with her. Jessie I'll see you later", I say. Shaking my head and walking away.  
"Where you going?", Eddie calls.  
"Hanging with some other friends", I say with a shrug.  
"Okay, so Jessie did Nina tell you how we met?", he asks her. I run back over to them.  
"Funny story actually. Yeah.", I glare at him. I want to hide the fact that I completely threw myself at him, the first time I saw him at Anubis.  
"Yeah. I went to Anubis", he says. Thank god!  
"What are you doing here anyway?", Jessie asks. He looks at me. _Osirion_. Is what I can tell he's trying to tell me.  
"My mom met your dad. She wanted me to be in a happy family like I never was.", he said with a shrug.  
"Anyway, I gotta go", I say heading back out. I hope they get along, then I think of Jessie. Of course they would, Jessie was a slice of Apple Pie. No one hated it. But some people only pretend to like it, not to hurt feelings. But Apple Pie doesn't care.

I walk out of the gym. Feeling the warm air. It was August. And in a few more days , school would be starting. Won't that be fun. My tee-shirt was covered in sweat. The sleeves and most of the sides were cut out, showing off my sports-bra, and skin. I wore this with my Spandex. Short tight, volleyball shorts.

I laugh when I see his car. Austin's. Bright red, 1988, ford truck. It's a wonder it still ran. I looked at Austin, in the drivers seat, as I walked up to the truck. He was asleep, with the window down. I swear that boy could sleep anywhere. I looked at him. His blonde hair, that was cut semi-short. He was that rare guy that maintained his hair, but didn't use gel, or crap like that. Then I looked at his closed eyes. Imagining the blue behind the lids.

I had to wake him up. So I grabbed one to the open window, and put my head through it. And then I kissed him, lightly. He startled awake. The kiss didn't mean anything. We both knew that. To me kissing meant nothing. But I didn't make a habit out of kissing Austin. Just to annoy him.

"Hey dog breath, I've been waiting hours", he says with a sleepy-smile. I walk over to the passenger side, and get in.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sandpaper lips. Guess who I met today", I ask, as he pulls out of the gym parking lot.  
"Old Anubis friend", he says planly.  
"Yeah, actually", he turns to me in shock.  
"No fuck?", he asks. I hit his arm. I don't let him use the F word, anything else, is fine.  
"Yeah", I reply.  
"Not that douche who dumped you right?", he asks. I shake my head.  
"He was the only other American", I tell him. He looks confused.  
"His mom is marrying Jessie's dad. So he'll be staying at her house", I explain, he nods.  
"If you need me to beat him up, just say the words", he says looking at me with a grin. I smile.  
"So where we going?", I ask. He looks at me as if I'm stupid. Of course were going to the lake. The place we have spent every free second of our summer at. My favorite place in this town. Besides the "spot", or clearing. Where we throw the best parties. I don't throw them, I usually just go to them, and dance, and drink, and hook-up with guys.

We arrive at the secluded lake. It was surrounded by trees, so that there was only a small area where the rocks, were. No one comes here. It's usually just me and Austin.  
He picks up a rock and skips it. I skip a rock further and longer than his. He laughs. And tries again. Once again my rock skips further than his.  
"You suck at this", I say tossing another rock. He laughs. And runs at me.  
"Oh Yeah?", He asks grabbing me and throwing me into the lake. I feel the cool water rush over my skin. And relax instantly.  
"Yup", I reply, when I stick my head out of the water. He just grins at me. This is why I love this lake. It's where I get to forget everything in life, and focus on Austin, who's the only relative I have left. Even though he's not actually a relative. Not by blood. He's my best friend.

Austin drops me off, at Gale's house. By the time I get to the house, my clothes are only damp, but my hair is still soaked. I walk into the house. I find Gary and Eddie, moving boxes. Some are coming out of my room. Which is really not a room. And then they move to Jessie's. Who's room is like huge. Eddie will get my room.

With all the chaos going on I sneak away to Jessie's room. Where I find her painting her toes.  
"Hey Roomie", she says. And I feel a pang in my chest. Right then she reminded me of Amber.  
"hey", I say.  
"Your all wet, how was the lake", she asks. I just smile.  
"Great, how was Eddie?", I asked. she smirked.  
"He seems...cool", she finishes I just laugh.  
"I'm gonna shower and change", I say.  
She rolls her eyes. I shake my head and grab my stuff and head to the bathroom. I lock the door. And instantly put my I-pod on the doc, so it plays loudly. But not too loud.

I take time in the shower, before I get out. I wrap a towel around myself, like normal. And head back to my room unthinkingly.  
"Hey, stranger, putting on a show?", Eddie asks. Turning away from a box he was unpacking. I gasp.  
"I forgot, this wasn't my room", I say my face turning red. He smirks.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you did", he laughs.  
"See you around", I say running out of the room, straight across the hall. See you around? How big of a dork was I? Then I remembered to Eddie, I was a dork. He didn't know the athletic, confident me. I became after Gran died. When I decided to change myself, for the better.  
"Something wrong?", Jessie asks with a laugh.  
"I forgot,Eddie had my room now", I say with my face turning red again. Jessie just laughs. I go to our new closet. We just share clothes usually. I put on underwear, and a bra. Then pull on a pair of jean shorts, and a tank top. Pulling my hair back into a pony ta  
I go back out of the closet. Before I hear Gale calling for Dinner. Great Dinner with the "Family". Not even my family. I yearned for Austin, the only person that felt like family.

**So, I know it was slow. Next Chapter Will Get Better, once school starts, and she hears about the Anubis kids. Or Will She? And what about Eddie and her in the same house? Tell me if you liked it, or if you want more of this story. I'm just playing around with a few ideas, trying to pick whcih one I want to stick with for a while. Or If I want to try wrtiing all of them at once. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if I overlooked some mistakes, I'm rushing. (Explanation at the end) Anyway Overlook them for me? Next update at the earliest will be Friday, latest Saturday. Look for a lot more of this story in the next few weeks!**

**Chapter Two Dinner With The "Family"**

I sat down in my usual seat taking time to notice the few changes. The boxes piled everywhere is a start, then the normal table is gone, and a new one is in its place. Instead of seating three, it will seat up to seven comfortably. I learn, Eddie's mom's name is Lilly. And she is really nice. Perfect for work-a-holic Gale.  
"So", Lilly begins after we sit down, "Jessie, you and Nina play volleyball?", she asks. Jessie smiles.  
"Yep, we do. I play blocker mostly. But Nina here plays all the way around", she says, still smiling dearly.  
"Oh how nice, I'd love to see you both play", she says. I can tell she is being sincere. I like her already.  
"Hey Dad, can me and Nina go school shopping, tomorrow?", Jessie asks.  
"Tomorrow's Sunday?", he replies.  
"I know, but its the last day", she says sweetly. God, she's good at that.  
"I guess. If you take Eddie. Show him around town", Gale says.  
"Does he want to come? We're going shopping, Mr. Kelly", I ask, then look at Eddie.  
"Do you want to go?", Gale asks him. Eddie smiles.  
"Sure, I mean, nothing better to do?", he says with a shrug.  
"And you can introduce him to that cute boy who dropped you off Nina. Maybe they'll be friends", Lilly adds.  
"Oh I don't hang out with Austin on Sundays. His dad's the preacher, he goes to church every Sunday.", I tell her she smiles.  
"Who's Austin?", Eddie asks, "Your boyfriend?", he adds.  
"_HE_ wishes", Jessie says. I ignore her.  
"No he doesn't. He's my friend.", I say.  
"You kiss all your friends?", she asks. In front of her Dad? Really?  
"No. I was just messing with him.", I say. She rolls her eyes. The table ignores us.  
"Anyway, tomorrow, 8. Be ready Eddie", she says going back to their conversation. He nods, with a slight grin.

**Tomorrow**

It is now the eighth store we have dragged Eddie into. It's only noon, poor guy. He looks beat. I look over at him. He found a chair, and is now half sleep in it. I glance at him through the many racks of clothing.

"Hey, Jessie? Maybe we need a lunch break?", I ask nodding over to Eddie. She laughs lightly.  
"Yeah, okay. Let me go pay for this, and then we can go home for the day.", she says walking away. I walk over to Eddie. He looks peaceful. I'll fix that.

I pull my I-pod out of my bag, find a loud song, and turn the volume all the way up, before holding it next to his ear, and hitting play.  
"Shit!", he say startling awake. I stop the music. He glares.  
"Sorry. You were asleep, and we were leaving. About to head out for lunch", I share. He nods, still waking up. Jessie joins us.  
"Did you wake him up like you did Austin. He looks a bit frazzled", she says, fixing some of his hair, like a big sister. I bet he was older though.  
"Come on, you two boarding school drop outs, lets go", she says dragging me behind her. Eddie follows.

We get home, to find a note.

_Dear Kids,_

_Went on a date, be back tomorrow._

_Maybe;)_  
_-Love Gale and Lilly_

I could tell Gale had added the maybe. I smile. "Cool. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap, in the living room. Nina, another show today?", he asks, with a cocky wink. I roll my eyes. He's referring to me walking into his room yesterday. He walks away, as Jessie and I go to her room, to put away the new clothes.  
"So, you and Eddie, are getting along?", I ask.  
"I like having someone to baby other than you Nina", she laughs, "But I could see you with him", she adds. I roll my eyes at her. Then my phone rings. Could it be 6 already? I checked the time before answering. Yep it was.  
"Hey", I say smiling. Jessie walks to her bed, and I go out to the kitchen.  
"Hey, you want to hang out tonight?", Austin asks.  
"I don't know, can you get away from your dad?", I ask him. He chuckles.  
"Yeah, he has a wedding rehearsal tonight.", he says.  
"Okay, then sure where do you want to go?", I ask.  
"Your place? Play some video games, or something?", he asks. No. No way was he coming here.  
"I don't know", I say, he must since the apprehension in my voice, he quickly adds.  
"Scared of me meeting, American guy?", he asks with a laugh.  
"No, Hell were all American so don't call him that. And I guess if you want to come over you can", I say adding, "Gale and Lilly are gone", and he laughs.  
"Sweet, unlock the door, and let me in. Its freakin' hot out here", I roll my eyes and open the door. Just to be engulfed in an Austin hug. The safest place to be. His arms around me. I pull away.  
"Come on, let's go. I already beat your score, on that racing game", I say with a laugh.  
"That racing game? Your killing me Martin. You don't even know the game, and your better at it than me", he says as we enter the room, to find Eddie with his laptop open talking.  
"Oh hey", he says.  
"Who ya talking to?", I ask gesturing to the laptop.  
"Who's that?", asks a jealous British voice. I freeze, and mouth, _Jessie_, hoping he'll get the point.  
"Just Jessie, my new step sister. Hey I got to go. I'm meeting her boyfriend", he says.  
"Alright, bye Eddie", she says.  
"Bye Yacker", he says smiling and shutting the screen.  
"That was Patricia wasn't it", I ask. He nods. And looks at Austin.  
"Austin?", he asks.  
"Austin", Austin says confirming.  
"So, we were going to play a video game, did you want to join us?", I ask hoping he'll decline. He looks at Austin.  
"Nah. See you later Nina.", Eddie says leaving the room. I make sure he leaves, before I turn to Austin. He grins.  
"You don't want the Brits to know where you are?", he asks. I know I must look guilty, I hang my head,  
"No", I reply. He laughs, and hugs me. Sometimes I don't understand this guy. But I still love him like crazy.

**Amber**

Okay so I love traveling mostly for the shopping. But I also hate planes. I feel completely sick when we get to the house in America. Were renting a house, and I still don't understand what were doing here. But still I have Alfie and Fabian carry my bags upstairs to mine and Mara's room, then head down to the living room. I find Patricia smiling at her laptop, laughing.  
"Hey Patricia, who you talking too?", I ask, plopping down next to her. I see Eddie's face looking back at me.  
"Eddie!", I say.  
"Hey Amber, what's up?", he asks.  
"Nothing much, just us being in America. Oh and me and Alfie still going strong. Not to mention Jerome and Mara, and Mick's back! Oh you don't know him that well. Well anyway Joy and him are together", I tell him trying to get more info out before Patricia pushes me away.  
"Fine, I'm done. See you later Eddie", I tell him before going to a different chair, so I can still here the conversation.  
"SO your in America, Yacker where?", he asks then i hear a female voice, curious.  
"Who are you talking to?", she asks. Then Patricia asks.  
"Who's that?".  
""Just Jessie, my new step sister. Hey I got to go. I'm meeting her boyfriend", he says.  
"Alright, bye Eddie", she says.  
"Bye Yacker", he says. Patricia shuts the screen and looks up at me.  
"Do you think he's cheating on me?", she asks me.  
"Aren't you guys broken up? Like on a break?", I ask her. She nods.  
"Then no", I reply, "Now I'm going to find Alfie, see you Patricia", I walk off, leaving a confused and dejected Patricia.

**MONDAY**

**Nina**

I wake up in just enough time for Jessie to do my make-up, and pick out some clothes. She always does my eyes, with mascara, and a light eye shadow. Then I add lip gloss. Of course she always picks my clothes, claiming I have no since in fashion. Neither does she. Today I am wearing a flowered print dress. The flowers are cherry blossoms, and its mostly white. The dress has short sleeves, cutting at my shoulders, and the hem reaches my mid-thigh. Then I pull on a red jean jacket, that's cropped right below the bust, and ankle boots.

We head out of our room, and get some breakfast. I choose a banana, and Jessie picks some strawberries from the bowl in the fridge. Eddie walks in.  
"Hey, when we leaving?", he asks sitting down at the counter.  
"Ten minutes", I reply. Then he looks at me, and obviously says he doesn't remember me dressing like this.  
"Want anything for breakfast?", Jessie asks. Eddie gets up and gets an apple.  
"Thanks I got it", he says biting into. Within minutes were ready to head out. We all pile into the car, and head off to school The whole way Jessie is babbling to Eddie about the school. I tune them out, and focus on today.

We arrive at school and I see Austin's truck pull in right beside us.  
"Hey", I call him over to us, he smiles. He is wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Casual but respectable look.  
"Hey", he says joining us.  
"What's up Nina?", Dillon asks, walking by. I smile and wave at him, but let him pass on by.  
"So Nina, you show Eddie to you guy's homeroom?", Jessie asks.  
"Come one Eddie, Austin", I say they both join me. Several people say hi to me and Austin, or offer strange looks at Eddie. I do my best to say hi to everyone, but its not easy. I just plaster on a great fake smile.  
"Wow, your popular", Eddie says as we find the room.  
"Just the perks of being the preachers son", Austin says.  
"and the Volleyball team captain", I add. Eddie gives me a strange look.  
"Volleyball is the biggest sport in this school. We've won state for three years running", I say.  
"While every other team is struggling to make it to the tournament", Austin adds. Eddie nods. When a guy with jet black hair enters the room. His eyes are crystal blue. Austin stiffens.  
"Hey Nina", he says walking over to us.  
"Hey Sam", I reply smiling. Austin glares, or I can feel him glaring. I don't know why, but Austin and Sam just have bad blood. Then the teacher walks in and we stop talking. After class, I introduce Eddie to Sam, and they head off in the opposite direction. Me and Austin head to the Science wing. We're always lab partners which makes since, since he's great at science and I'm not so great.

He tells me a story about his dad last night. The guy is great, and just not ready for the twenty-first centaury yet. We get to Chemistry still laughing when Jessie runs up to us, and sits at the table in front of us.  
"So did you guys hear?", she asks. We roll our eyes. Of course we didn't. We don't keep our ears to the street like she does.  
"There's like eight new kids. All British, all four guys are hot! One's tall and has wild hair, I think he's the cutest. Anyway yeah, there staying here for the semester", she says. Before I have time to process what she is saying I look up to the door. And I freeze at who I see there.'

**Hey guys! I know some of you want me to update really quickly but I have exams, and may I say they are kicking my ass! I'm dying in papers, especially Bio. Anyway, I'm trying here with this story so sorry If you hate the chapter. Next chapter will get better! But may not be up until Friday, when schools out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (earlier than I thought) **

**No offense meant to anybody in this chapter, I'm American so just ignore the making fun of Americans things, and enjoy!**

**Fabian**

So I had learned three things about American culture. One, high school was living hell. Two no on knows how to drive. And three Americans are just not that smart. Like common since wise. I mean how did Nina have a brain?

I'm here at an American school. Walking to class with Patricia we have English. Great. I speak English. These people speak American. There _IS_ a difference.

I've changed a lot, lately. I'm pretty sure I've lost the happiness in my life when I lost Nina. I mean I could have kept up with her, just like Eddie and Patricia. And its the worst thing here, people keep calling out Nina. I know its ridiculous to believe it might be her. But a guy can hope can't he?

**Nina**

I stare at the door, loosing my breath. There stood Jerome and Mara. I know knew who the eight exchange students were. Shit! I look down instantly. No way did they get to know this me. I mean they all ignored me after my break-up with Fabian. I wasn't going to even try to talk to them I would successful ignore them.

I mean I've changed enough maybe they won't recognize me. Austin passes me a note.

You know them don't you? I don't write back I just nod. I watch his face, its blank then I look at Jessie. She's staring dreamily at Jerome. I could tell her stories about that boy that would make you cringe.  
"Nina? Dear. Who are you guys playing tonight?", Mr. Keller the Chemistry teacher asks. I smile and stand up, acting cheerful.  
"Hey everyone. As you know this years goal is to not only take state but take, National Volleyball. We came so close last year. So we need you all there supporting us. Tonight Cave Creek will play Hillcrest. Our second biggest competition. We need ya'll there. So tonight students with I.D. badges get in half off. Which is a dollar. So pleas stop by", I say,  
"Guys its hot girls in Spandex", Austin adds, I slap the back of his head. He smiles.  
"Just smile and take the compliment Nina", he jokes. I glare.  
"Let's go Cave Creek!", Jessie says happily.  
"What compliment? You just told me the only reason to come is to watch our asses, not the game", I says not sitting down yet, and mocking anger.  
"Your asses are the game, am I right?", Austin asks. Some guys cheer. I glare.  
"Come on Nina, I come for you I promise. Now can we get to Mr. Keller's wonderful lesson", he says.  
"Oh I don't have one for today.", Mr. Keller says, with a shrug.  
"See plenty of time to debate it", I say hopping up on a desk. Austin smiles. He was always up for a challenge.

An hour later, I've forgotten all about Jerome and Mara in the class, as I debated with the guys. That yes, Volleyball is a sport. Then I looked at them. They were studying me as I left with Austin, and headed to lunch.

We found our usual spot outside and that's were I met up with Sam and Eddie. Austin stuck closely by my side. Eddie and Sam sat down as Jessie brought out her Volleyball.

"Okay, Austin? You think Volleyball is easy? Pass with me", she says with a smile. Austin grins cockily and they begin hitting it back and forth. He was pretty decent. I sat down with Eddie.

Is it bad that I go angry when I heard Jessie giggle, and Austin laugh. He was MY friend not hers.

"Hey Nina? You know THEY'RE here?", Eddie asks. I nod.  
"What do you want to do about it?",he asks.  
"Ignore them like they ignored me", I say he looks stunned, but nodded understanding. Sam entered the conversation.  
"Hey, Nina. Would you mind if I came to the game tonight?", Sam asked.  
"No. I would love it if you came!", I says. He smiles, great white teeth.  
"Then maybe would you like to hang out afterwards?", he asked.  
"I can't. Hanging out with Austin. Maybe another time?", I ask he thinks quickly.  
"There's a party. At the Spot. Friday? Come, bring whoever you want", he says. I knew about this party. It was his once a year party, the most alcoholic of all time. Of course I would go.  
"We should go invite the new kids", Jessie says walking over.  
"You just want to invite your new crush", Austin says.  
"So?", I ask.  
"I'll go. Austin go with me?", I ask him. He nods standing up and pulling me up with him.  
"You don't mind us inviting them do you Sam?", I ask.  
"Open party anyone can come", he says with a shrug, I walk over to them. I see Fabian first. He used to be mine, I think. Then continue walking. I see what looks to be recognition in Amber's eyes. No, no, no. That cannot happen. My attitude will have to be different. It already was, I just had to bring it out.  
"Hey, You guys must be the Exchange Students?", I ask my old Anubis friends. They nod.  
"I'm Austin, and this is Nina", Austin says.  
"Nina who?", Jerome asks, looking me up and down.  
"Nina Kelly", I say. I'll claim Jessie's last name.  
"Anyway there is this party, Friday night, and we want to extend an invitation to you", I say with a smile.  
"Yeah. So, call me. My number's anywhere. And I'll give you directions", Austin says.  
"Oh and can we count you in for the game tonight?", I ask.  
"You can", Jerome says, "And may I say that argument was quite well in Mr. Keller's hour", he says. I smile.  
"Thanks, well see you then?", I ask turning away.  
"Put on a show?", Austin asks as we take two steps away, so they couldn't hear us, but were probably still watching. I nod lightly and shove him playfully. He shoves back.

I giggle and shove him harder. He chuckles shaking his head.  
"You'll get it now", he jokes. And effortlessly flings me over his shoulder carrying me. I laugh the whole time. Not acting. Really just liking joking with him. I flail trying to get away. He laughs harder walking away with back to our group. He sets me down.  
"I think we put on a pretty good show, what do you think, Ms. Keller?", he asks.  
"Jolly Good Show", I joke in a fake British accent, high-fiveing him. I notice Sam has left.  
"So that was a show?", Eddie asks, "Nina's good at those", he adds. I turn scarlet red.  
"What is he talking about?", Austin asks. I shake my head, and glare at Eddie. Man I was getting great at glaring at Eddie.  
"Nothing", I say to Austin and pinch him in the arm. I take his water bottle and take a sip, handing back to him. He smiles and we go on in conversation.

**Fabian**

I looked straight into that Nina girl's eyes, and I swear it was Nina Martin. Not Nina Keller. but she said she was. I think the small hope of seeing Nina has pushed me over the edge. That was not my Nina.

But it still burned my heart to ashes, the way she flirted with that guy, Austin. Were they dating? They sure as hell seemed like it.

Now we are on our way to the Volleyball game tonight. Jerome joins us in the car last, carrying a photo.  
"What's that for?", I ask him.  
"Oh just a picture of Nina. I figure it might just be her", Jerome says with a shrug. Why did he care? I had no time to wonder before we pulled up to the school. Getting out we walk up to the building.

Then I see it. Nina Keller. She's standing up behind our team bleachers. It's thirty minutes before the game. I know nothing about this sport. So it should be interesting.

**I know. It got really short! Next Chapter is even shorter. Ugh. Anyway Chapter Five will probably end up being like triple this one. If I ever get to it. I'm working on it. And..**

**I don't ask for a number of reviews or anything, but I do LOVE hearing ya'lls feedback. And I love hearing your ideas. And who you want to be couples. And Chapater Five is where the Anubis gang will become a BIG part of the story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

******If you need info on Volleyball, just ask and I'll try to explain things.**

**Chapter Four**

**_This Chapter is what happens when I write and listen to the song Kiss Me Slowly, by Parachute._ (Not quoted though)**

**Nina**

We were in the fourth match of the game, out of five. The score was 24 to 16. We had the 16. We had won two out of the four. Hillcrest won one. If they won this one we go into a tie breaker. Jessie's just about to serve. I smile at her reassuringly from my position. If she missed we lost this match.

She served the ball and it went straight into the net. She looked defeated as we walked over to the bleachers. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. People on our side glared at her.

We still had fifteen points, to win this game. Now we just had another match.

"Alright Nina, pep talk?", Coach said. I took a deep breath.  
"Come on guys. We got this. Alright we beat them twice let's just go in strong alright? 15-0?", I say, "Hands in, 15 to 0 on three, One Two Three", I begin.  
"15 to 0", the team yells all together.  
"Let's Go. Cave Creek!", I look at who yells. Austin. I smile up at him, he waves.

We end up winning. Then me and Jessie go to the locker room. Jessie changes into her original clothes. I just pull on sweats, and my a sweat shirt. It gets cold at night. We leave the locker room. I see Austin, and walk up behind him. And cover his eyes. But he's like a foot taller than me. Okay just about 6 inches but it always feels like more.

He grabs my arms and pulls them around his neck. He then pulls me up so I'm on his back. "Piggy-back", ride. I laugh, as he takes my bag and we wait for Jessie to come out of the locker room.  
"Hey Eddie.", I say looking down at him.  
"Hey, great game!", he compliments.  
"Thanks", then Jessie joins us.  
"Me and Austin are going to hang out. See you later?", I say as Austin carries me out to his truck. I laugh the whole way. When we get to his truck I smile.  
"So how'd I do?", I ask him. He smirks.  
"You could of done better. Oh. A guy in an Alabama hat was there", he says. I freeze.  
"Really, who was he looking at?", I ask. Alabama was my dream school. It was only a plus that Austin was going there for Football.  
"Don't know Nina chill", he says. I hit his arm. He laughs and reaches over and pulls something out of his glove box.  
"For a great first game", he says. Handing me a package of Twizzlers. I smile, and open them. He reaches for one. I quickly hit him with one. He grabs one and hits me with it. I roll my eyes, and hit him with another.  
"Come on? Let's go to the Lake", he says.

I love the lake at night. Especially when its me and Austin. We just lay in the back of his truck bed and talk about random crap. Dreams, goals, and stuff we want to happen. That never will.

I've known Austin since we were nine. And he's been there for me. But I was there for him first. His mom died. When he was just thirteen. I found him at the lake after he ran away from the funeral. He said that this was his place, but when we left that day he told me it was OUR place. When I left I felt terrible without him, but I made it through. And truth? We dated for like a year. Before we decided we wanted to be friends. He was different when I got back for my Gran's funeral. He didn't tell me as much. I hoped now was different. I missed talking to him. Like really talking to him.

Now we were in the back of his truck. Quietly listening to music. Then I looked at him. His eyes were locked on me. His expression was unreadable. I switched off the music.  
"What?", I ask. He shakes his head.  
"Nothing", he says.  
"Come on, Austin. Remember when we used to tell each other everything?", I ask. He nods with a smile, remembering.  
"Okay then what is it", I ask.  
"Things seem different", he says with a shrug, looking out at the water.  
"What do you mean different", I ask, moving over to him and nugded him.  
"I don't know. I mean we've barely talked, like we used to", he says.  
"What's on your mind", I ask him. He just shakes his head. Before looking at me. Something changes in his eys. Something inside me tells me to run. To stop what will happen. But I freeze. I can almost feel the words he says before he says them. Time stops before he does.

"Lately, You. You've been on my mind.", he says. In more of a whisper. In an hour I'll deny I heard it but right now...

I take in his scent. Austin. This is Austin. His eyes never leave mine. And he leans in. I lean into meet his lips, my eyes shutting. Then he hesitates, as if asking permission. I don't move, I just freeze with my eyes closed. Letting Austin make the final decision.

**I've neglected Anubis kids. :( Next chapter is were we get to Find Some Fabina jealousy. And I only have two more days of school. Which means, I have a lot more time than I thought to write. And I'm falling in love with writing this story. And plus I'm grounded from leaving my house, so I have PLENTY of time.**

**Anyway Like I said. Next chapter is the party, where Fabian will get jealous, and maybe some Peddie. So look for it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**bookbabe68: Great Question! And yeah. She changed her hair a bit. Guess I cut that out. She go it cut a little wears it straight, the color lightened. And she looks more mature I guess. And plus its been a year or so, and they're pretty gullable.**_

**Thanks for reviewing guys, you really help me with writers block. Thanks so MUCH!**

**Chapter Five**

**Amber**

Somehow Friday rolled around. AMEN! It's party time! You know? With Alcohol and everything. That guy Austin's gonna come pick us up and take us there.

Were now waiting outside for his truck. Ugliest thing I've ever seen. Finally, Fabian sees it rounding the corner to our house. I shudder just looking at the truck.  
"Hey!", he calls sadly as he pulls up. A girl steps out next to him.  
"Everybody. This is Jessie Kelley. Jessie these guys", he says waving.  
"What happen to Nina?", Jerome inquires. Did I not see a twitch of a frown on Austin's face? They probably broke up. Shame I got the since they where the "It" couple at Cave Creek. I was totes team Naustin.  
"Riding with my step-brother", Jessie says. I see a light bulb go off in Patricia's head. But she shakes it off.  
"Alright, let's get to the party", Austin says. We climb in the back of his truck, before a phone goes off. Jessie says something to Austin then climbs in the back with us as the truck pulls away.

I instantly regret it because my hair is getting totally messed up now. Ugh!

**Eddie**

I looked over at Nina. She was driving Jessie's car. Which was weird. Usually that would be Jessie. And Nina would be with Austin. But over the past few days, Nina has been hanging around with me and Sam more often. I liked it, but She'd been sad lately.  
"So what's been bothering you?", I ask her. She shakes her head.  
"Come on. Trust your Osirion. What happened with you and Austin?", I ask her. She stiffens.  
"Tell me Nina?", I ask. She just shrugs as we pull up to some cars.  
"We're supposed to wait for Jessie and the gang", she says getting out and sitting on the hood. I sit next to her.  
"So any plans to say surprise, "I'm Nina Martin"?"I ask her. She laughs at my hand gesture, and probably my facial expression.  
"I'm surprised they haven't figured it out already. But yeah", I say.  
"I don't think they believe you", I tell her. She shrugs.  
"I think I'll wait until I get really drunk, then it'll just pour out of my mouth", she says. I laugh at her expression, tightened face, eyes not open, and her mouth in a weird shape. She laugh with me a light sound. Then Austin's truck pulls up beside us.  
"Hey", I call to the gang.  
"Hey", Jerome calls jumping from the back. Then he looks at Nina. They all join us.  
"PPP", Jessie says. I have no idea what that means.  
"Right", Nina says she must since the strange looks because she elaborates, "PPP, Pre-Party-Plan. Meet up spots, signals, and designated drivers", she says.  
"I'll drive", Mara 'll work great considering everything's backwards here than where shes from.  
"Signals", Jessie says, "Help", she says then demonstrates is playing with her hair pulling like she was putting it up then letting it go, " I tell you this because maybe a guy will need to swoop in".  
"Everybody back at the Truck by One. It's what ten? Plenty of Time, So go have fun", she says they scurry away. I watch Nina exchange a look with Jessie, who nods at her reassuringly.

I wonder what that's about, but then I see Fabian grab Nina's hand and pull her out to the dance floor she goes willingly. I would watch her but then I see Patricia looking at me, and I have my own plans for tonight.

**Fabian**

"Nina", I say to her, I watch her look at me. Then she looks away.  
"What?", she asks. We've danced to two songs, not provacativly, but there was some grinding. I was a guy believe it or not, and she was a hot girl. But now it was my chance to get to the bottom of Nina Kelley. I'm not going to be around the bush.  
"Your Nina aren't you?", I ask her. Nothing shows in her eyes. Then she smiles at me.  
" I knew you could tell Fabian", she says still smiling and dancing. The anger erupts over her expression.  
"I tried to reach you? Why did you ignore me?", she asks me. I shrug. Before I get a nice slap to the face. Pain zips across my face. Then she shrugs and walks away. Straight to the beer. And she drinks, a lot. Great Job Fabian, great job.

Nina was mine a year-ago. Nina was in my arms a second ago. And once again I screwed everything up with Nina.

**Austin**

If you want the truth, it was me who taught Nina to fight. So when I saw her hit Fabian, I beamed. Okay maybe I was happy for another reason. But when she went to drink, I knew that wouldn't work. I'd have to watch her.

But she'd been ignoring me. Or had I been ignoring her. Monday night we crossed a line or almost. My dumb ass screwed it up.

She was right there waiting to kiss me, maybe even wanting it as much as I did. God only knows. But shit if I didn't screw it up, yet again with that girl. The first time was right when she came back. She needed me to be the Austin I was before she left. But when she got back, my guard was up, and Monday night was the first time I'd let it down.

I was still kicking myself for not just kissing her. I mean wasn't that the exact thing I'd fantasized about waiting for her to come back. And then there she was, and I did what? Nothing. I was a sap. Who wouldn't even kiss the girl. Damn it, I was either a wimp, or scared. But what could I be scared of? This was Nina, pint sized Nina. Could I be scared of loosing her.

Yep, that had to be it. Nina was the only bright thing in my life. The light at the end of the tunnel. And I would stay her friend forever if that meant still having the light in my life.

God, when did I turn into a freakin sap?

**Alfie**

Fabian had just told us all about Nina. I knew it. And so did Jerome. But we decided playing it off would be best. But Amber was a bit tense. That's when I grabbed her hand, and spun her onto the dance floor.

That was the one thing that made Amber happier. I saw the smile on her face when I pulled her into my arms. And it felt right. No drama, no fighting, no controlling. Me, Ams, and her beautiful smile.

I kissed that smile and she smiled wider.  
"Your turning into quite a catch, Alfie", she tells me. I kiss her again. We've changed each other, a lot.

She's made me grow up, but then I pull her into stupid schemes, that are doomed to fail. She just smiles through them. I helped her to relax. In fact, one day I got her to go without make-up. For half a day anyway. But it was a start. And we had all the time in the world. Amfie, was going to make it.

I loved Amber Millington, and I was almost certain she loved me.

**Patricia**

"Why didn't you tell me?", I demand. He looks sad, and dissapointed in himself.  
"I thought you knew", he said.  
"I did, but you should of told me", I tell him.  
"Look, Yacker. Nina didn't want you guys to know. I knew it was stupid, but I went along with it", he told me, pleading in his eyes. Eddie was her Osirion of course he went along with it.  
"Isn't that just so sweet", I said my voice laced with sarcasm, "I hope you two are happy together", I add.  
"I don't want her. I want you!", he says to me.  
"I don't believe you", I spit back. Then he does it. What I've missed. He kisses me. No it doesn't fix our problems, but I'll take it. A kiss, right now. With Eddie. Then he pulls away and looks at me.  
"I only WANT to protect you, to be with you. To love YOU", he says, his voice hallow. I smile. I believe that, and that's all that matters.

All my worries about our relationship fade, as I pull his lips back to me. This just feels right.

**Jessie**

I hate parties. One they suck. Two all the guys turn to sloppy drunk pigs. I hate parties. I take a gulp of my beer, and push to the side lines of the dance floor. Then I see that Fabian guy. He looks pretty down. I walk over to him.  
"Hey, long face", I say greeting him, he smiles shyly.  
"Hey", he says.  
"Stop being sad, what's up?", I ask. He turns to me, and I see a reddening mark on his cheek. Ouch.  
"Nina", he says. I nod. Nina's got a wicked painful slap.  
"Ahh. So you know then?", I ask him. He nods.  
"You miss her?", I ask him.  
"I did", he said.  
"And now?", I ask him. He shrugs.  
"Just think of why you liked her in the first place. Is she still that girl? If not, then your over her. If she is, your going to have to break through Austin to get to her", I say looking for Nina. And there she was. Across the dance area. I could see she was drunk, it was in her eyes.

She was talking to some guy. He was laying it on thick, every time she tried to step away he cornered her. Then I saw her use the signal. Once. Twice. She was in trouble. Where the crap was Austin. I had to find him. If I didn't I doubted Nina would be walking out of here with her V-card, still in her possession. And I don't think it would be her choice to lose it.

Shit, I had to find Austin!

**I really hope I lived up to your expectations for this chapter. Thanks for ya'lls support on this story, I LOVE hearing from you. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So bad news at the bottom. But don't give up on me. My goal is to try to do a chapter a day. But if you read the bottom you'll see why that won't happen for the next week and a half. But I promise I won't quit this story, and there is still drama to come!**

**Chapter 6**

**Nina**

The room was spinning. Or maybe that was my head. I always drank but not this much. I stopped counting at 6. And I still had one in my hand. I finished it up. I was talking to a guy. Well, I was trying not to. I didn't like the way he looked at me.  
I stumbled once again trying to get away. And his tentacle like arms, slithered around me.  
"Don't touch me", I said trying to get away.  
"Come on. Lets go to my car", he said. No, No No.  
"No", I say, but he pulls me with him. I've tried the signal, its not working.  
"Come on", he says. I don't have time to think before he kisses my neck. I tyr to push him away.  
"Get off of me", I say shoving him, it doesn't work. Well, this situation got bad, and fast.  
"Come on, you know you want it", he says.  
"No", I say again. But he pulls me anyway. Then I see a hand clamps on his shoulder.  
"I think she said no", familiar voice says. I praise him.  
"Woah, dude I don't think you know the situation.", the guy grabbing me says.  
"Get your fucking hands off her", Austin says, "Nina do you want to go with this guy?", he asks. I think I shook my head no, but then I saw the slithery arm guy punch Austin in the face and a fight broke lose. I head a grunt, and then saw the guy go down, with a bloody nose.

I looked at Austin, and remembered Monday. And turned away from him. Before stumbling and falling. Right when I should of hit the ground, two strong warm safe arms catch me. I don't fight it, and let him carry me off.

**Austin**

I'm never proud of fighting, but when Nina's in trouble I'd do anything.  
"Hey, plan?", Jessie asks, as I pull Nina in the back seat of my truck. "Let's head out", I say laying her there knocked out sleeping.  
"Okay, take the Brits home, but you can't bring Nina back to my house. My dad will flip", Jessie tells me. "Okay tell him she's staying with the Exchange students. My dad won't care if I'm out. He knows I'll stay out", I tell her she nods. And I get in my truck.

"Have a nice night", I tell her pulling away. I sneak peaks at Nina as I drive. Damn I as in deep with her. I would walk across a dessert just to beat up a guy for laying a hand on her. This wasn't good, but I couldn't help it.  
I pull up to the kids house and get out to tell them bye. They leave my truck. Except for that Fabian guy. He looks at me, then back at the cab.  
"Hey can I talk to you?", he asks. I look back at the cab of the truck.  
"Make it quick?", I ask. He nods.  
"You two? Are you together?", he asks me. I want to claim her, but I see the look in his eyes.  
"No.",I reply.  
"Why not? Is she not good enough for you?", he asks anger in his voice, but calmness in his expression.  
"I'm not good enough", I say.  
"That couldn't be true. Because everyday at our Boarding School, I'd ask Nina to do something, at six she would say no, because of some bloke back in America", he says angrier. Yeah I remember those late night phone calls, late night for me anyway.  
"We're friends", I say. His face shows anger.  
"I could never change her mind. She was in love with you", he says, calming slightly.  
"Nina doesn't love me", I tell him.  
"She does. Do You?", he asks. God I didn't want to talk about this now, or with him. I chose not to talk about feelings with a guy.  
"We're not together", I say. "Then should be", he says.  
"Why do you say that?", I ask him.  
"Because I never stood a chance. She was always in love with some guy back home", he says. He smiles weakly and retreats to his house. I don't have time to process what he says. I'll think about it tonight. Now I go get the hang over kit. And check on Nina. She's still konked out. I shake my head, as I pull beside the lake. And put blankets down in the truck bed, like a little bed, before takin her back there, and laying her down. And then covering her up.

It was two o'clock when I settled in with her. I watched her sleep, hearing the words, "She loves you", in my head just wondering what it would be like to be with Nina. A relationship. Would it be that different then it is now? I mean before I screwed it up.

My biggest fear, what if we fell out of love. I couldn't stand loosing Nina forever. I barely made it through the past few days, with out her voice, her smile, her. I knew one thing, if I ever grew a pair, and just told her how I felt, I wouldn't want to go back to being friends.

If I knew how her skin felt against mine, her lips against mine, our hearts beating as one, I would never want to go back to not being that close. And we would fall apart.

I think of this, losing track of time, before I hear Nina stir. I look over at her, she stirs slightly, and mumbles something. The louder.  
"Austin", she whispers.  
"Yes?", I reply. She shoots up, into a sitting position. Then groans and tilts her head back.  
"I have a hang over", she whispers. I fight back a laugh, and her the bottle of pain killers and some coffee. She smiles and takes them both.  
"Really?", I ask sarcastically. She smiles at me.  
"How bad was I this time?", she asks. I just shake my head.  
"That bad?", she asks. I just sit there looking at her. Just like Monday.  
"You've been ignoring me", I tell her. She looks down sheepishly.  
"Yeah. You've been ignoring me to", she replies. I nod.  
"Why?", I ask her". She looks up at me questionably.  
"Can I have a minute to cure the hang over?", she asks. I just nod, and hand her the red Gatorade. And look into the water as Nina relaxes a bit. Waiting, even though I'm too ready for this conversation.

**Nina**

When I got a hang-over. It cured quickly. So now fifteen minutes later from waking up from a very great dream, I am cured. I look at Austin. He looks back at me.  
"So about Monday?", I ask him. He looks away again.  
"We almost kissed", I say he looks back at me.  
"I know", he replies.  
"And?", I ask. He just shakes his head.  
"I don't know", he lies. You don't just not know.  
"So what? We forget it happened?", I asked.  
"Nothing did happen", he replied. This is not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that he regretted not kissing me. Or something.

"I know", I tell him looking out to the water. Is that it? The big conversation I was dreading all week. No that couldn't be it. We hadn't discussed everything yet.  
"Do you remember our first kiss?", he asks me, not making eyes contact. I smiled at the memory.

"We were about to enter Junior High. And Jessie was going on and on about how everyone would have experience. We needed some.", he started to tell the story, I leaned back and relaxed listening to it, "So she kissed Sam. And said I was chicken if I didn't kiss you. I still thought you were just one of the guys then. But I kissed you. Just a little peck", he says. I smile.  
"You were my first kiss", I tell him, he smiles.  
"You were mine too", he tells me. I smile wider. It was practically a dare, but I still loved the memory.

"Remember when we were in 7th grade?", he asks I nod.  
"Yeah. In the second semester, something changed. You stopped wearing your hair in this tight pony-tail. You wore it down, one day at the lake that summer. Me and Sam were jumping from the top boulders. And you said you could do a flip. Sam told you not to", he says pausing.  
"And you dared me to do it", I add. He smiles.  
"I hated him then too, anyway. You got so mad that he doubted you. You jumped. And flipped straight into the water. I remember watching your hair, all the way down. Just your hair. The way it flew behind you like a cape. I thought you were a super hero. My super hero. Who would always be there to save me. That's when I realized I was in love with you. That young", he says taking a pause never looking at me. Did he just say?

"Then the next year, you started dating Sam. I hated the guy. I never stopped hating him. I hated him more and more. Then he dumped you, and I got to comfort you. I never forgave him for making you cry", he says. But I don't hear his words. I just listen to the calming of his voice, rehearing him say, "I fell in love with you"

"Then you left. And I thought I wouldn't make it. But two years, one too short summer later and here we are. Me making an ass out of myself. And you, still who I've alway wanted", he seems to be finished but I'm speechless. He turns to me.

I look at his eyes. The liquid blue, that seemed to melt into my brain. I knew he was waiting for a response, something or anything. But I'm frozen in place. Waiting for words that might never come, to appear on my tongue. Just so I can tell him how I feel

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. And I'm out of school. But I have to build a float, for the end of year parade thing. It's really stupid, but a big deal in my town. And I was picked by the city. (Yeah real small town) So, I hate to say that I might be able to post every other day, or less for the next few weeks. Like One and half. Don't give up on me though, when the float is done, you won't be able to keep up with how fast I'll post! Thanks so much for all ya'lls support. And I'm really happy you've likd the story so far.**

**And _HOA lover: No worries farthest thing from my mind. Nina will not get pregnant._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Austin**

Here I was. I just poured my heart out and Nina sat in silence. I looked at her. Her eyes. Just her eyes. I wanted to hear the words, that I just told her. To hear when she fell in love with me. Had she? I was doubting it now.

Then I realize I never said the actually words. Maybe that was what she was waiting for. Then she spoke, I hung on to every word.

"Remember my Grans Funeral, how I couldn't stop crying. But I wouldn't go up to the casket and see her?", she doesn't wait for an answer, "You pulled me up there, and held my hand as I told her goodbye. You always had my back, my hand.", now she pauses taking a breath.  
"My heart. From the very first time you held my hand to help me through anything. You took my heart with it. There was never a doubt in my mine I loved you. Just not sure what type of love", she says.  
On the inside I was beaming on the outside I leaned into her. And she leaned into me.  
"And what type of love did you decide on?", I ask her, loving the feel of her breath, dangerously close to my lips.  
"The kind that base movies, and books after. The kind that makes it", she says. And with that I kiss her.  
Our lips connecting. No, this isn't our first kiss. But this is the first we both knew was going to happen. This kiss wasn't to wake some one up. It was to say I loved you.

Her lips, were soft and delicate. A loved the fell of them against mine. Then I deepened the kiss. Slowly moving my tongue to lick her lips. She opens her mouth to mine, and I fall apart. If I knew kissing Nina was like this, I would of done it so much sooner.

My hand finds her hair. I weave my hand in it. Soft and perfect. I take in her smell, her taste. Her hands move to my chest, clutching at my shirt. Those small fragile hands.

I can't help but moan into her mouth. And as I kiss her, I feel the corners of her mouth turn into a slight smile. God I was in over my head, but I didn't care. This was too great, and it was only a kiss.

I pulled away, from a breathless smiling Nina. I smiled. And laid down, pulling her into my chest. No where near done kissing her, but I knew I had all the time in the world for that. I just wanted to hold her now. Close to me. Where she was safe. Where she was happy. And Where she was mine.

**Jessie**

Nina and Austin rolled around around eight in the morning. My dad and Lilly were already off to work. And Eddie had just woken up, and walked out side. "Hey", I call to them.  
"Hey", Nina say getting out of the truck with a smile.  
"What's up?", I ask her. Her smile grows.  
"I'll tell you later", she says, then joins Austin on his side of the truck. I already notice a smiling Austin. Eddie does too. Because at the next moment he's on my heels. Standing right beside me.  
"What's going on here?", he asks. They just smile. Nina turns to Austin.  
"I'm going to go shower, and change. You go pick up the stuff at your house. Meet back here in an hour?", she asks him. He nods. And then he does what I thought I would never see.

He kisses her lightly. She smiles as they pull away. What? She continues to smile as he gets in his truck, and drives away. Then she turns to the two shock faced people.

"What?", she asks.  
"What the hell happened between you two?", Eddie asks.  
"What do you mean", she asks innocently walking into the house.  
"All I know is one minute your not talking and then your making out?", Eddie asks Nina.  
"It's nothing. We just realized some things, okay? Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go change", she tells us. I look at Eddie. Last night he seemed happy.  
"What's with you?", I ask him. He just smiles.  
"I'm going out today. I'll see you", he says. I had thought he just woke up, but now it was obvious he was up early. He was already in his jeans, and a tee-shirt, with shoes.  
"Where you going?", I ask him before he leaves the house. He turns back to me.  
"Patricia's", he says with a smile, and the hope of a child in his eyes. I went to my room then, I heard my phone ring.  
"Hello?", I ask.  
"Hey Jessie. It's Fabian", Fabian said into the phone. I smiled and listened to exactly what he had to say.

**Eddie**

I walked to there house. And up to the door, before knocking. Mick answered the door.  
"Hey man", he said. I nodded.  
"Patricia here?", I ask him. Then I see her at the top of the stairs.

"Bye Mick", she says, meeting me at the door. He raises his hands in surrender and goes to the living room. "Hi", she say pulling me into the foyer.  
"Hi", I repeat, leaning down to kiss her.  
"Sorry", some body says. I look up to find Joy, reminding me of me and Patricia's first kiss.  
"Mick?", she questioned us. I nod into the living room where she went quickly. I smiled at Patricia. I could tell she was thinking the same thing. Remember our first kiss, back in England. "Come on", she says, and takes my hand. I don't know where were going. But I do know I would follow her anywhere.

**Okay I know this is like insanely short, I'm sorry. I'm at a turning point in this story. Where I have to pick the big drama. Nina's team of course is going to be a big deal. I'm having a little bit of wirters block. Maybe because I'm stressed.**

**Two people dropped out of helping build the float which means, we're screwed. And the deadline was pushed because now the newspaper wants to take pictures of every float before the parade. One of the people we lost was providing the staple gun to. Yeah, it was my fault we lost that person. SORRY, to bore you with this.**

**Anyway Thanks, so much for continuing reading it. And I love that ya'll review. And if you want to tell me what you might want to happen, it might help with my writers block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please keep reading. I know you'll hate me at the end of this Chapter, but it will get fixed I promise. Naustin will fix it, so just read.**  
**And for everyone wanting to know who ends up with who, I don't know yet. I haven't honestly decided yet.**

**Chapter 8**

**Nina**

I quickly changed into my clothes. Loose shorts, and a tank top. Leaving my hair down and throwing on a base ball cap. I smiled at met Austin in the drive way.  
"Ready", he asks as I climb in. I smile and kiss him.  
"Let's go.", I tell him. We drive in silence, but its anything but awkward. The radio is blaring Austin's favorite song. And our hands our intertwined. And somehow this feels right. I think this as Austin pulls my hand to his lips, kissing it.

When we pull up to the lake, and get out. I find my fishing pole in the back of his truck. We always fish on Saturdays. Or most of the time. Of course we only have like two hours, before I have to go to Volleyball practice at three. We had played three games in the passed week and won all of them.

Fishing always calmed the soul. Casting out a line. Never catching anything, and talking about random stuff.

I casted out my line, after hooking the worm to the hook. I tried to take Jessie fishing one time. Needless to say that Jessie doesn't touch worms.

After a few minutes in silence Austin spoke.  
"Fabian? Told me something about you", Austin spoke, I looked at him shocked he'd bring up Fabian.  
"Yeah", I ask.  
"He said, that you would ditch him to call me. And that you told him so much about me", Austin says, I can hear the smile in his voice. It's amazing you can know someone so well, that you can tell when they're smiling without looking at them.  
"Yeah I did", I told him, looking up to meet his smile, "You were my best friend, and a big part of who I was", I finish, watching his smile grow into a teasing one.  
"Were my best friend?", he questioned, "What am I now?", he asks.  
"I'd like to think of you has more than my friend", I tell him.  
"Boyfriend?", he says trying to find a label for us.  
"Your not a boyfriend, your more than that", I tell him, "How about Soul-Mate?", I ask. His smile widens, and he walks over to kiss me.

Right before our lips meet, I feel a tug on my pole.  
"I got one!", I say turning to reel in the fish. The first fish we've got here in over two years. I get it in. It's a small two pound bass. I take it off the hook smiling as I toss it back in the water.  
"You see that has to be a sign", he says, pointing to where I put the fish down. It was long gone.  
"What do you mean?", I question confused.  
"The fish, its a sign. That maybe just maybe, who am I kidding. Screw the maybe. Were gonna make it.", he says. I laugh.  
"Forever?", I ask. Watching his face grow confused and him thinking.  
"Forever times infinity", he says with the enthusiasm of a five-year old. I kiss him. Because this is right, because this is what I've always wanted.

**Monday Morning**

**Fabian**

I found out two things this weekend. Jessie and I had a lot in common, and number two, I still wanted Nina.

Now I sit at lunch watching her and Austin. His hands are were mine used to be. His hands in her hair. His lips on hers. I felt like such a prick watching them. They where talking and laughing, then they'd kiss. I wonder what was so special about him. That made Nina want him more than she wanted me. I know we didn't have history, but I spent two great years with her. Sure they were bumpy but we always made it through.

But now. Some git had his hands on my girl. And I didn't see him letting her go anytime soon. I know I said to him I was perfectly happy that they would date. And I'm happy she's happy. But the hole she left? I don't think anyone can fill it.

**Third POV**

The weeks seemed to pass from then on. The Anubis kids, got along with the Americans. Sam joined the group. Hanging out every now and then. There was still an uneasiness between him and Austin. And Fabian was just thrown in there awkwardly.

Jessie had been making several appearances at the Anubis house, as her and Fabian were getting closer. No one questioned it, and Nina even approved.

Patricia and Eddie, where closer and closer. And it looked like nothing would come between them.

And to the couple of Naustin. Nina and Austin. Where set. And each time they got in chance alone together. They would go farther and farther. Both loving the feeling of exploring each other. And learning of the other one.

But Why had Sam been making appearances at Anubis house.

And the Volleyball team was going to state. Not a big surprise there. Considering the fact that they had won every game. And tonight was the night of the State Championship.

Deciding which team would go to the big National tournament in Boston in two weeks.

**Nina**

**Friday Three Weeks After the Party**

This passed week has been a rush of games, as we made our way to the finals for state.  
"Were going to Nationals!", Jessie yells, once we get outside. And off the bus back at the school.  
"WOOOOH", I yell agreeing.  
"Alright, alright settle down. Double practices up in until then. Alright?", the Coach says. We all nod and I look for Austin.  
"You know your gonna have to go all the way one of these days", Jessie says as I walk with her to her car.  
"Pressuring me?", I ask, she laughs.  
"I'm just saying. Austin gets bored", she says with a smirk.  
"How would you know that?", I ask defensively.  
"Not from personal experience trust me", she says, "I just hear things", she adds.  
"What things?", I ask her.  
"Just that that first year you were gone he got passed around the Volleyball team", she says, as we see Austin's truck pull up.  
"Why the _HELL_ would you tell me this?", I demand. She shrugs.  
"Sorry, just thought you should know", she says. I smile at Austin and Fabian as they approached us.  
"Hey Nina", Austin calls. I walk over to him and kiss him. Then I think. If that's true, how many lips have touched his? I thought I was one of the few, not one of the many. I shrug away from his grasp. This doesn't go unnoticed. Austin looks at me, asking me what's up. I just smile.  
"I'm tired", I say with a light shrug. Hoping he won't press for more. He will.

As soon as we get in his truck. He turns to me.  
"So what's wrong", he asks. I shrug yet again.  
"What do you mean?", I ask him, trying to hide the anger in my voice, unsuccessfully, I might add.  
"Come on Nina", he says, tugging at my arm trying to pull me towards him. How many girls has this hand touched? I pull away harshly.  
"What the Hell Nina? What did I do? Tell me", he says, some where between an annoyed and panicked.  
"Nothing", I reply shortly, "Can you just take me home, I'm tired", I say to him, he pulls the truck out of the parking lot. I know fully well this isn't over.

We drive in silence. This is the first uncomfortable silence I've ever be in. I disliked it. It made me squirm. I don't like an Austin I can't talk to. When we pull into the driveway I wait. I wait for him to ask again. He does.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?", he asks. Why am I acting like this? I mean he doesn't know I know. Hell, I don't even know if he really did those things.  
"No, it's stupid", I say calmness washing over me.  
"Nothing you can say is stupid", he says, nudging me to tell him. I look up and meet his eyes, I know this Austin. I speak.  
"I heard a rumor, about you...and the Volleyball team", I say, and then my mood changes quickly as I see the guilt flood his eyes.  
"Are they true?", I demand.  
"Tell me what they are", he says shortly.  
"Just that you were passed around more than the Volleyball", I say looking at him.  
"Just three girls", he says, and I slap him.  
"We weren't together, you were in England. I got tired of stupid late-night phone calls. I got tired of waiting up, and hearing about how great a time your having.", he says anger boiling in his voice, I shudder away.  
"I'm sorry I was happy", I yell.  
"I'm fucking happy you were so happy. Nina, but come on. I'm not gonna wait for you to finish your European adventure. I needed to blow of steam", he says, pleading, but angry. I don't like the combination.  
"And you wouldn't have ever come back if it weren't for your Gran dying.", he adds, losing the pleading and just getting angry.

Who the hell was this? Was this the part of himself he kept hidden? He had never yelled at me. Was this what boyfriends did? It wasn't what Austin did? Adding Boy in front of friend doesn't make you any tougher.

"Why are you mad?", I ask him, "I'm supposed to be mad?", I demand letting out a frustrated sigh.  
"That's why! Because you didn't ask, you just assumed they were true"  
"They were!", I cut him off, making the anger grow in his eyes like a fire.  
"And then you fucking slap me in the face. What am I supposed to do Nina? Beg for forgiveness? I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. It was long before anything ever happened. Before I knew I had a chance with you", he's still angry. And I'm just tired.  
"Why are we doing this?", I ask in a whisper, close to tears.  
"Which part?", he asks, lowering his voice slightly, "The relationship or the fighting?", he asks.  
"One lead to another", I say even quieter.  
"Couples have fights Nina", he says suddenly realizing what was happening before I did.  
"Not us. We never fought, before we were dating. And now? One stupid rumor?", I ask. Ready to burst into tears, but willing them away so I could get this out.  
"So what? More passion. It just shows we care about each other more now", he says.  
"No. No it doesn't. What is it about you and me now. So self-destructive. It's not worth this", I say gesturing to the fight.  
"Don't", he says stopping me.  
"Don't what?", I ask.  
"Don't do this? Stop saying things you don't mean? I'm not going to agree with what your saying. Just don't", he says tears forming in his eyes.  
"Let's just go back to being friends", I say, not meaning it.  
"No. You don't need to be my friend.", he says.  
"I CAN'T go back to being just your friend", he adds.  
"So what, its either all of you or none of you?", I ask him. He looks at me.  
"Is that what you want? After one stupid fight? Your acting like a child", he says.  
"So what I'm a child. I don't like arguing with you, anybody for that matter, so call me a kid. I don't give a damn", I say dead sounding. As I get out of his truck. I hear him call my name, begging and I don't even care.

I go to my room. Not even bothering trying to talk to anybody. Crashing, not crying just going to sleep. I have no idea what just happened. And I don't want to know, I just want to except, even though I know I won't.

**Eddie**

**Saturday Three Weeks After the Party**

So many ideas of what me and Patricia would do today. But fighting wasn't one of them. Actually fihgting would be a better option. I wanted to surprise her with a picnic I got my own surprise.

**Patricia Earlier Saturday**

I was expecting Sam today. Lately he had been spending too much time here, I didn't like it. He was a creep. But sometimes he was nice and I was helping him. Today he was just picking up some notes from Biology.  
I heard a knock at the door.  
"Hey", I say to Sam as I open the door.  
"Hey", he replies.  
"Let me grab the notes", I tell him, grabbing my bag.  
"Here you go", I say getting them to him.  
"Thanks one less thing to worry about", he says sadly.  
"What's wrong", I ask. God what was wrong with me? Since when did I care.  
"Nothing really. Just Nina and Austin", he says. Huh? He sinces my confusion and elaborates.  
"My best friends? Once they got together, they have been ignoring me", he says scratching at his chin, where I see stubble. Then I notice he looks like a mess.  
"I thought you hated Austin", I ask him, he looks at me.  
"He hates me", he says with a casual shrug. I look at him, and realize how strong he must be, and how alone he must feel.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure things will work out. I mean how long do they have left anyway", I say trying to cheer him up.

And with that he attempts at lowering his lips to mine. Random right? I pull away quickly, but not before looking at the open door. Where a few feet away from the door, a shock faced Eddie stands, looking sad. He sees me and turns walking away I chase after him.

"Eddie wait. You don't under stand!", I say following him. He turns.  
"Whatever", he shrugs, walking away. I'm confused, and angry. What kind of ass, doesn't listen to his girlfriend explain.  
"Eddie", I grumble walking into the house, away from him and all his drama. A big mistake, I know. But I don't care.

**So now we know how stupid every one is. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST WORK IT OUT?**  
**Well they will, maybe. But not before plenty of Drama next chapter. And happy endings for all of your favorite pairings, which are? I'm assuming Naustin? Am I right? Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**And yeah. I used this Chapter to get out some frustration. Me and my boyfriend ended up in a huge fight last night, which sounds pretty close to the Naustin fight. :( Anyway inspiration right? Yeah and we're never in fights for long, so expect happy endings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it is so late tonight. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Eddie**

I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit Sam. Maybe Austin would help me with that. I'd have to ask Nina about it. I walked back to Jessie's house. And went to my room, pulling on a pair of shorts. I wasn't big on casual clothes, but I figured I could go for a run later.

And then walked to the living room. That's where I find Nina. A bucket of ice-cream in her lap, and two on the table, one empty.  
"Rough night?", I ask her, she looks up from her movie.  
"You could say that", she replies, dropping her plastic spoon in her ice cream tub.  
"Move over then", I say with a grim smile grabbing the full tub of ice cream and a clean spoon off the table.  
"What movie are we watching?", I ask her. Looking at her now. She's in pajama pants, and a tank-top. Wearing big comfy socks.  
"You don't have to stay", she says pausing the movie.  
"Trust me, I need to take my mind off things", I tell her, digging in to the ice-cream.  
"And since neither of us like to talk about things, lets just watch the movie", I add and she turns the movie back on. We are on opposite sides of the couch, but I reach over and nudge her, gesturing to the spot next to me. I want to protect her don't ask me why, I kind of want to feel somebody next to me, somebody, to fill the hole Patricia was creating. She scoots over so that she's slightly leaning on me.

"The Breakfast Club", she says.A dumb but funny eighties movie.  
"I thought girl's liked to watch sad shit, and have cry-fests?", I ask her. She just shakes her head. Something that I will never understand, I assume.

I just watch the movie, taking bites of ice cream. At some point she had crawled closer. But it didn't feel intimate. Then I saw a tear in her eye. The movie was anything but sad. I took the remote and stopped it.  
"Okay talk Nina. No choice. Who do I need to kill?", I ask her. She wiped away the tear.  
"No one. It's my fault", she says getting up and scooting away from me.  
"What happened", I ask she shakes her head.  
"Me and Austin got in a stupid fight. And I ended up just leaving. I was angry. And I left. He was yelling, and I don't know", she says with a shrug, "Why are you here?", she asks pressuring me and turning the tables.  
"Patricia cheated on me with Sam", I tell her she just laughs.  
"Patricia wouldn't do that. It had to be Sam trying something. He's an ass like that", she tells me confidently.  
"I thought you had a thing for him?", I ask her.  
"He's hot. And that was just to bug Austin. Who now won't talk to me.", she says grabbing her phone off the table.  
"I've tried like a hundred times, to apologize", she tells me.  
"Then go to him. Guys like a big gesture too", I tell her.  
"So do girls, now go talk to Patricia",she tells me shoving me.  
"Not right now. I'm going to go for a run. I need to work that quart of ice-cream off. You want to come, you had two?", I ask, she laughs a little.  
"Yeah, just let me change. I have Volleyball practice", she says and goes to change.

We go on a long run around town, racing and joking. Shoving each other and laughing. It's a great way to take my mind of everything. And just relax. I now understand about the Ying and the Yang.

**Austin**

Dumb-ass move throwing my phone at a wall, after hanging up with that Fabian guy last night. I had tried to call Jessie, but he answered. And everything he said in my truck came flying back. That's why I went off on Nina, what he said. I was already on a rampage. I hated not fixing things last night.

Now I can't even call her. I just stopped by the cell-phone place down town. Won't get a new one until next week.

That's when I saw them. Nina running with Eddie. He looked happy, she looked happier. She already moved on? Maybe she was trying to make me jealous. Stupid, she didn't know I was here. I go in my truck and banged my hand hard on the steering wheel, letting out some frustration. Wait if Nina was with Eddie, what about Patricia. I drive to Patricia's. The drive feels to take hours, but in reality it was only about minutes.

When she answers the door, I'm greeted with a sneer.  
"What are you doing here?", she asks angry.  
"Eddie", I reply shortly.  
"What about him?", she asks.  
"He and Nina where out today", I tell her defeated. He hadn't won yet but it felt like it.  
"Told you", says Fabian who was walking downstairs with Jessie. I lunge at him. That ass hole. I flash back to the truck ride last night.  
*********************************************

_"Nina's a piece of work. one day she'll be viperous the next all happy. She won't let you touch her. Unless you pressure her", That last part made me angry. Why was he telling me this? He pressured her? I wanted to bite off his head._  
_"Uh-huh", I nod angry. **Play nice Austin**, I heard Nina's word when she asked if he could ride with me. She hugged me when those words where whispered._  
_"But when you do, its all worth it", he said. Ass hole._  
_"SO you two went all the way?", I ask. Nina had told me all about him wanting too, but she wasn't ready. But I want to hear his reply._  
_"Yeah, and may I say many times", he says. I wanted to fucking kill this guy. Spreading shit about him and Nina. Nina would get a bad name. I didn't want that._  
_"But she won't stay with any one for long. She likes variety, she'll probably be done with you in a week or two.", he adds casually. That was it, I was going to fucking kill this douche._

I hit him hard right connecting with his face and watch him fall. Jessie gasps. And Patricia pulls me out of there house and to my truck. I was really stupid sometimes. But no one hurted Nina, and no one talked bad about her. No one.

**Nina**

By the time I get to Volleyball practice me and Eddie have ran 10 miles. And I enjoyed running with him, it was fun. Now I had to go face the girls Austin has slept with. Looks like today I will be excelling in spiking.

When practice starts all I can think about is which three he slept with. Stacy's a given she's the slut. But who else? I mean Austin was prime choice for a boyfriend. Being the most attractive, and well known. So you'd think they'd be bragging non-stop still, two years later.

I've heard nothing. But I do use this as some time to blow off some steam. I spike perfectly. And my serves are harsh. I relax at the end of practice. When coach has to leave early she asks me to call the team in after a few more minutes of serving and send us away.. So after about ten minutes I call the team over.

I want to ask and get to the bottom of it, but I don't. I just call the team and send them out. Not talking to Jessie which was unusual, I wonder why. I begin to look for Austin, then I remember he won't be here. But Eddie is. I smile and we take off running the three miles home.

I'm exhausted, but I still check my phone. No messages. At six I try again. Nothing. Nothing. I really hate this. I think about driving to see him. Then I remember I don't have a car. I think about what I could do. And then I think about where he'd touched me, with hands that had touched so many others. I decided if he didn't play fair neither would I.

**Monday**

**Nina**

I talked to Jessie about a plan. But what I didn't know is that Austin had a plan of his own. Because when his truck pulled in Monday morning he had a surprise. I watched Patricia get out of his truck and then he threw his arm around her. But walking passed me he decides to dig the knife deeper.  
"Got a problem? I stayed away from the Volleyball team", he says to me in passing. I let the shock show on my face, but not until Eddie joins me with a grim face.  
"Happy couple?", he asks gesturing to them. I shrug it.  
"Screw it", I say with a shrug.  
"Well, good luck", he says walking to homeroom with me. I would usually sit with Austin but I avoid him, this doesn't go unnoticed. One of the Volleyball girls turns to me.  
"Trouble in Paradise?", she asks. I nod slightly.  
"Too bad, guys great in bed", she says. One down two to find, and trust me, during practice today she wasn't going to get a face full of Volleyball. I smile fakely.  
"I bet", I say close to a whisper. Two more to find. Damn it. I really hate him. But on the inside I know I love him.

I look over at him and meet his eyes. I see sorrow as much as anger. I wonder if that anger is still focused on me. I write him a note.

_Hey, Can We Talk?_

I pass him the note hoping he'll reply. I watch him open it and turn to me. He holds it up with a questionable look. Before writing down something and passing it back. I sigh and open it.

_Why should we?_

I read deciding to be honest I write:

_I miss you._

Before passing it back to him, I breath and hand it over. He's two rows over, but there is no one in between us so its easy. I watch him read it, then I see him scoff.

_I look like Eddie, I guess he'll work right?_

I read it twice then three times unbelieving.

_Talk to me, he's just a friend._

I was about to cry. Watching him open the note, I saw the disbelief in his eyes. He doesn't reply he just shakes his head and crumbles the note and tosses it to the trash can in the back of the room. I feel as if its my heart he's doing that too. Finally the bell rings and I run out of the room, not looking forward to an awkward Chemistry class. I go to the nurse.

"Hi", I say to her when I get in her room, she smiles warmly.  
"Can I help you? Oh sweetie are you feeling okay?", she asks coming over to me, and placing a hand on my forward. The nurse was about 40 not too young, about the age my mother would be. She acts like a mother would.

I feel a pang in my chest. I yearn for family. My dad and mom I barely knew, I want here just so I can understand family. Most importantly my Gran. The only mother I knew. And I beg for Austin, the only family I have left, and the only one who can help me.

I don't hold it back. Tears sting my eyes, and I let them fall. Tired of holding everything in. The nurse rubs a hand on my back soothing me, I still cry, before I choke out the words.  
"I miss my mom, and dad. And I miss my gran. And the only one who ever felt like family to me, hates me. I don't know what to do. I need him.", I cry. She just stands by me, holding my hand as I cry. As nice as she is, its not what I want.

I miss those arms, that make me feel safer than anything. And those arms are getting farther and farther away from me.

_**Question: What should Nina's big gesture to Austin be?**_

**Hey guys, sorry for the late-night Update, hope everyone gets to read it ASAP.**

**And thanks for caring about the boyfriend situation. We are still together just in a dumb fight, but he called tonight. (One reason why this was so late) And we're meeting tomorrow to talk things through. **

**And thanks for all the reviews, and dealing with my dramas that change my writing. And the other reason this was so late was Fanfiction was screwing up on my computer, I fixed it. So Hope You enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Austin**

What did she think, I was just going to talk to her, when I knew she was with Eddie. God, had she slept with him to get revenge on me. His arms encircling her and holding her tight. NO! Nina wouldn't do that, she was to pure, to perfect.

No way in hell I would be going to Chemistry to sit next to her. Being that close to a girl who was already done with me, I couldn't handle it. I go to the nurse hoping to claim a bad enough stomach-ache to get out of class. I head there and freeze at the door.

I watch Nina cry. Her face is buried in her hands, as the nurse places a hand on her shoulder. I hear her speak, teary words.

"I can't handle it I feel alone", she says, "But its my fault", she continues to cry.

I put those tears in her eyes. I made her cry, I enter the room. She's facing the door, but she can't see me. I want to help her, but the anger at her with Eddie still swells inside me. I exit the room finaling earning my new found douche status.

But I'm not a total Ass. I do, do something to help her. I have Eddie's phone number, he doesn't have mine. I text him: _Nina needs you-go to nurses office._

I don't want to think about him being the one to comfort her. I don't want to think of him being with her at all. But if I was going to have any hope, I would focus on my plan with Patricia hoping it would work.

**Eddie**

When you are the Osirion, and an unknown number texts you, telling you the Ying to your Yang needs help, you don't question it. So I get the bathroom pass, and head out. To the nurses office where I find a teary-eyed Nina, sitting alone. Her eyes are distant in some other world.

I look over to the nurse who is gone, I walk in and sit beside Nina on the bench, stretching across one wall. I don't have words, I'm not good with them. I just lay an arm around her shoulder. And she leans into my chest. I tighten my arm, she doesn't cry. She just shakes, like a scared dog.

"Shh, Nina it's okay. Shh", I coax her, rubbing her back and placing my cheek on her hair.  
"I screwed up", she says, stopping her silent sobs. This alone is heart-breaking, but I know what she's talking about.  
"Nina, you couldn't screw anything up", I tell her, being honest. Nothing she could do could ruin it.  
"Then why won't Austin talk to me?", she asks, looking up at me. I wish I knew.  
"Maybe he's waiting for you", I say throwing out an idea.  
"I already tried", Nina says scooting away from me a little, my arm still around her slightly.  
"Big gesture, remember? Big gesture", I tell her, nudging her a little. I enjoyed the smile that touched her lips.  
"What do I do? I mean I can't even go sit through Chemistry with him, how will I ever get to talk to him one on one?", she asks me. Patricia pops into my mind. Why was she in his truck this morning? I was supposedly the sensible one, yeah right?

But Nina saw me as that, so I brushed the anger away, for her.  
"Just go to him, after practice, just like run up to him and make him listen. Who could turn that pretty little face of yours down?", I joke, getting awarded with another smile.  
"Thanks Eddie", she says.  
"Now come on, let's go get some lunch", I tell her, grabbing her hand. Pulling her outside. I dread seeing Austin with Patricia. Looks like it was my turn to be jealous.

We sit down in our old spot, before Amber and Alfie joins us.  
"Wow, things have changed", she comments, looking around. Patricia and Austin where together,and so were Jessie and Fabian.

"Yeah they have", Nina agrees looking around the groups, "But its nice to see you and Alfie still together", she adds, smiling at the pair. She seems cheered up, so I leave it at that.

And then I let jealousy consume me watching Patricia and Austin, I hope they're playing. But why am I always the one taking the hit? With Patricia she always ends up in these stupid situations where I get hurt. Even worse then with Nina, and with Nina it was a given to take the blow.

**Nina**

I fought back the urge to kill every single girl on the team today. Still wondering who Austin had been with. I had found one, but had two to go. And it was throwing off my game.

After practice, I run to Austin's house. It's a short run, and it gives me time to think. When I appear at his house, I find his truck in drive way, and sigh. This was it. I go up to the door and knock.

"Hell-oh, its you", he says, sounding annoyed. I watch the smile drain from his face as he opens the door.  
"Hey", I say shyly, "I really just want to talk about...us?", I ask. He just shakes his head, his eyes flooding with anger.  
"What us? There is no us, not anymore", he says, breaking my heart. No, I take that back my heart was already broken, now its just shattered.  
"Yeah there is", I say trying to place a hand on his arm. He jumps back like its poisoned, or like I'm a venomous snake.  
"No there's not. Nina, you have Eddie now. I have Patricia", he says, did I catch a quiver in his voice, like a sob was threatening to escape. Or maybe it was anger.  
"I don't have Eddie.", I say feeling like crying, but not wanting to anymore.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you'd excuse me, I have somewhere to be", he says attempting to slam the door in my face, I catch it.  
"Austin. I get your mad. You have every fucking reason to be. And I'm sorry. But can't we just talk?", I beg.  
"No", simple reply, I'm not taking it.  
"Come on. Let's be friends, let's be people who talk, let's not hate each other.", I beg again, new tears forming in my eyes.  
"I don't hate you Nina. I hate rumors, and lies. I hate that they tore us apart. And most days I hate Eddie, But I could never hate you Nina", Austin tells me.  
"Then why won't you talk to me? We have no reason to do this. I understand why you did those things. And I screwed up, okay? I'm sorry. And I know that's not good enough, but then why are you shutting me out?", I ask honestly in a place passed tears, in more pain than possible.

"Because Patricia, she told me about you and Eddie's Egyptian connections, how can I stand up to that? How can I compete with a guy who's linked with your history, and future?", he asks, softly. No anger, just pure pain.  
"No", I say watching the confusion in his eyes, "He can't compete with you", I tell him, tired of everything, and just wanting to be with him.

**Eddie**

I decided to talk to Patricia, after being an Ass-wipe, and walking away. I catch up with her after school.  
"Hey, Yacker. Come have a yack with me", I say catching her at her locker. She scoffs and walks away.  
"So I screwed up", I Say walking beside her trying to keep up.  
"You think?", she asks.  
"I understand about Sam, guy's an Ass. And I know I should've listened, and I have no clue what possessed me to walk away", I tell her she stops and turns around.  
"Why wouldn't you listen?", she asks me.  
"Because I'm a dick, who wasn't thinking straight.", I go for honesty.  
"You have Nina now, I have Austin, so its whatever", she tells me. What?  
"Nina's my friend, and you can't be with Austin. He's not your type", I tell her begging.  
"What is my type, You?", she asks, I smile, close to a smirk. She was back into teasing meaning she was on the verge of forgiving me.

"Your type is my type. Meaning were gonna fight like fucking crazy, but we will work it through, because Your Patricia, and I'm Eddie", I tell her taking her hand. Moving the conversation from teasing to serious. I watch the smile appear on her face.  
"Peddie as Amber would say, yeah?", she questions. I answer her, in the best way to answer a question to the person you love.

I kiss her, lightly. Just a peck. Because she is what I want. And because she's Patricia, and Patricia will always have a spot in my heart, and a place in my head.

**So, Peddie's back on. But what about Naustin? Sorry again I waited all day. I had to work on the float, and plus the boyfriend came over. Anyway enough with excuses its up and that's all that matters.**

**Hope You Like, and Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that it's taking this long to update, but like I told ya'll the float had to be ready a couple days ago, and then I went away for a long weekend with the Boyfriend and his family, of course. With everything going on it was nice. Especially since he's going away to college this fall, but that's beside the point.**

**WHICH IS, updates will be every other day or less. :( Sorry but I need the time with him right now. BUT I will finish this story by the end of the summer, and if I decide for it to be shorter it will may be over by the end of the month. You tell me, really long or get to the point of the story?**

**Anyway more drama to come and thanks for all the reviews. 69? LOL. Kidding of course, thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Nina**

I left Austin's feeling deflated. Wasn't it supposed to turn out differently? I spilled my heart out, he has well. And we agreed to be friends. I should be happy. But we can't go back to where we were. We won't.

We will say hi in that halls, and hang out with every body else. But we won't spend every free moment at the lake. We won't share secrets like we used to share thoughts. I'm crushed. I see the lake and all of our good times there fading from my grasps.

By the time I get back to he house I crash into bed. I don't worry about dinner, or anything. I don't go. I fall asleep within minutes still sweaty and in gross clothes. The passed few days have worn me to no end. And all I can think is about is how I don't know how I will make it with out Austin.

At least I know he doesn't hate me.

My dreams become filled with visions of him, ignoring me. Then the last thing I see is a glorious dream. At the Lake, before we kissed. How could it end up like this.

I sigh, waking up from the dream the room is dark, and so is outside the window. I hear the faint snoring coming from Jessie's bed, then I take in my scent. I reek. Ugh. I drag my self out of bed, and instantly am not tired. I check my phone, 4:15. No way I'm going back to sleep. I grab some sweats and go take a shower, taking extra care to be quiet.

I will myself to get out of the shower, and I head to the kitchen. I find Eddie in the living room on my way there.  
"What are you doing up?", I ask him, he just shakes his head.  
"I should ask you that, I'm usually up this early.", he says with a grin.  
"Why the hell would you do that", I ask, pulling my wet hair back into a pony-tail. No way was I even attempting my hair today.  
"Leave your hair down", Eddie says and I look at him curiously. "Austin told me he likes your hair lose", he says casually.  
"But it will be a mess, its still wet", I say, he shrugs.  
"So what are you doing up?", I ask him again pulling my hair down and sitting down with him.  
"I'm used to getting up early, when me and Patricia used to video chat", he shrugs again.

"How did it go with Austin?", he asks me. I groan.  
"We are friends", I say dragging out every word like it was poison on my toungue.  
"Just go to him with your hair all wild, and in your running shorts and just a sports bra, he'll erase the just in a matter of seconds", Eddie jokes, I chuck a throw pillow at him. Fully applying the term "Throw pillow". He laughs.  
"Seriously though, the guy's crazy about you.", he tells me, I shake my head.  
"Then why doesn't he show it?", I ask, I see the thought pop into his eyes.  
"I'm going to go find out", he says heading out of the house, "See you at school", he calls heading out.

God he was going to make this worse, a lot worse and fast.

**Eddie**

With the match making skills I'm about to pull of, you could call me Amber. I walk to Austin's house. Time for a guy chat, to get to the bottom of Nina's shattering heart.

And no I don't understand full why I do things, or why I am now knocking on the door to Austin's house at 6 in the morning. He answers the door.

"What the hell, Eddie?", he asks angry that its me.  
"Nina",I reply, his face changes curious looking.  
"What about her?", he asks.  
"Dude, you screwed up. You can't tell me you don't want to be more than friends with Nina", I tell him, his face remains expressionless.  
"I see the way you look at her, I know it was you who texted me, about her, in the nurses office", his face turns to shock.

"Why didn't you just go in there?", I ask.  
"Look I don't want to talk to you", he says about to shut the door.  
"About Nina?", I ask finishing for him.  
"About anything, look I know you and Nina are just friends, so we're cool. But me and Nina are going to do what we want", he says I catch the door.  
"Better tell her you love her or...Sam will", I say walking away.

Yep, Nina will be pissed when I tell her what happened. Oh well.

I catch up with her in homeroom. I get there before her, I watch her walk in, she says hi to Austin as she passes, then sits next to me.

"So what happened to you this morning?", she asks.  
"Taking care of some stuff",I shrug. Before Sam walks in. I haven't paid much attention to the guy. At first I thought it was some guy Nina liked, then I wanted to kill him for the Patricia thing. But after I made up with Patricia I haven't thought about him.

"Hey Nina", he says with a smile, "About that date I asked you on a couple weeks ago, you want to go on it? This Friday?", he asks.

Come on Nina say no, you know this guy, you said he was an ass.

I can't help but notice Austin listening in.

"I have like triple practices on Friday, but if you don't mind it being at like 10 then sure why not?", she says smiling at him.  
"No problem, I'll pick you up at your house, 10?", he asks smiling wider, and sitting down after she nods.

Nice Nina.

**Austin**

Blinding Rage. The only thing I can see is Sam, and only hearing him ask _MY_ girl out. But then again she wasn't my girl anymore.

I only got three weeks to live out every dream and fantasy, every wish for us. But the only one I care about was getting her to love me, and she didn't even do that.

I walk behind her and Sam to Chemistry. Now, he's walking her to class? That's even worse than going on a date with him. I can see it in his eyes he's claiming her. But she's _MINE_.

Anyone wonder why nobody asked her out after Sam did? They were scared of me, and they all knew how I felt about her. Sam was the only one with enough balls to pull this shit.

I join her in Chemistry. At the table. She smiles at me, but not my smile. The smile she only gave me at the lake. A sweet look that told me she thought I was the only one in the world at that moment. I'll die with out that smile.

"Okay guys, ready for some expireMENTing", Mr. Keller asks walking in the room.

"Is that a pun?", Nina asks. IF we were talking like we used to, she would smile at me because she knew she was right, and I would roll my eyes smiling.

But were not so I pretend she's not there.

"Very clever, Ms. Martin, very clever. Yes everyone has three beakers, a roll of Mentos and mint leaves, a thermometer, and you need a sheet of paper and a pen.", Mr. Keller says. We examine the things on our table.

"What are we doing?", I ask him curious.

"Well everyone has eaten a mint right?", asks Mr. Keller, we nod.

"Okay so that cooling sensation, does it have anything to do with the mint itself, does it have cooling properties? Or is it just a sensation? That's what we will find out today.", he tells us.

He explains to us that we will put hot water in all three cups record the temperature, then add Mentos is one, and crushed mint leaves in one, and use the other as a control. Then we reccord the new temperatures after five minutes.

"So let's start", Nina turns to me saying, I nod. And take the mint leaves, I crush them with one of the tools into a dish.  
"Can you feel the beakers?", I ask her she nods, and turns the hot water on filling them, well this is awkward.

"Alright let's take the temperatures", I say putting the thermometer in one cup, reaching for the pen too. Our hands brush and I grab for the pen taking her hand in mine accidentally. She sighs and squeezes my hand before pulling away, and writing down the temperature.

We finish the experiment, ands ti in silence waiting for every one else. She turns to me suddenly as if having a thought.

"I bet you can't handle sticking five sour mentos at once in you mouth", she says, I look at her.

This feels too much like normal, I can't help but smile. _This is what friends do_, I think. And we are friends.

"Wanna bet?", I ask her, she laughs and pulls a package out of her bag.

"Sure", she smiles handing them over.

**Thanks for all ya'lls reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I know its been like a week, My Internet has been down so I couldn't upload. Don't give up on me yet.**

**So I'm going to start naming my chapters, is that okay?**

**Chapter 12 Playing With Fire**

**Nina**

I start to regret accepting Sam's date. Okay regret is not the right word. I'm dreading it. Tonight after double practice I have to go with Sam, to a late night movie. Then ice-cream. More like I-Scream. I don't want to go.

It's Friday at Lunch. I walked here with Austin. Yeah Austin. From class. It means nothing, just that we're friends. And the more time I spend with him, the more I feel like our bonds of friendship haven't completely broken.

Sam walks up to us, before Austin makes an exit.

"Hey", he smiles. I assume that's what gets girls, his smile. But when I see him smile it reminds me of a dog growling bearing its teeth.

"Hi", I say.

"So tonight we still on?", he asks. The look in his eyes terrifies me. Like an animal who's found its prey.

"Yeah", I fakely smile, and awkward feeling on my face.

"Then I'll see you around then", I watch him walk away sighing. Great I got to spend personal time with him tonight.

**Amber**

Naustin's _GOING_ to get back together. I don't care what there problem was or is. I don't like Nam, or Sina, Sana, or maybe NiSa?. Ugh I hate all of them. But Naustin, it just rolls of the tongue like French, it sounds pretty. And gosh darn it if Nina didn't end up with somebody and stay with him.

"Hey Nina", I say as she walks over to me and Alfie.

"Hey, Amber Alfie", she says sitting down beside us.

"So don't tell Austin this, but I have a date tonight with Sam tonight", she tells us.  
"Where are you guys going?", I ask purely for research and recording.  
"Movies then out for ice-cream", she sighs as she says it.  
"Do you not want to go?", I need to know this because if she doesn't I have a plan.  
"No I do, but no screw it I don't", she admits. I smile, now I have a plan, and it will work.

Eventually the day ends, and I catch up with Austin. He seems to be cold.  
"So whats Nina doing tonight", he asks, I walk with him, he seems distracted, I walk quickly to keep up.  
"Going on a date with Sam", he freezes and turns to me.  
"Where?", he demands, I smile, this plan was easy.  
"Movies 10, stop it", I say smiling turning away. I know he will, he'd do anything for Nina, I can see it in the way he looks at her, they're meant to be.

**Nina**

The movie wasn't bad, but Sam was. He insisted he have his arm around me, and yes, he was plating nice, and not grabbing me but it still felt all wrong. But somehow have someone next to me felt better than where I had been, so I let him have his arm around me.

I allow his touch. Although it feels almost like a tentacle swarming around me, he's warm. And for a minute, I think its Austin here. And I snuggle in to him watching the rest of the movie.

The movie ends and we leave like this wrapped in each others arms, it still feels like this is Austin. This SHOULD be Austin. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. He's not as tall as Austin, I take in. He walks me to his jeep. Yep, he drives a jeep. He walks me over the the passenger door, and pushes me against a little.

"I had a great time", he whispers, leaning in. I don't fight it, because right now I'm with Austin. In his arms, at the lake, and I'm about the kiss Austin.  
"Me too", I lie.  
"I don't want to let you go", he says leaning in, judging my reaction.

"Listen Nina", he says, "I know I act like an ass hole, but its Austin that makes me do it", he sighs and I look at him confused.  
"He's my best friend, but I've always been jealous of him. The relationships he can build with people. He has you for one thing. So I played the ass. But he does love you. Even if its just a friend. No can not love you in some way", he sighs. What was he talking about? What was going on?

"I love you though, and I want you back in my life. You and Austin. The way it was before you left. The three amigos", he says leaning further.

"Remember when we were kids, and we were trying to start a bonfire. You got burned so badly when I set a stick on fire and waved it around. It knocked into you. Austin put it out. Our parents were so mad. They gave us that speech about playing with fire? Well now Austin's the fire. Why am I saying this, Nina? What is about this that feels wrong but I still want to play with fire? ", he sighs, and moves into kiss me.

I freeze and let his lips connect with mine.

There cold, and slimey. But if I shut my eyes tight enough I can still pretend this is Austin. And I want this to be Austin. Then Sam abruptly pulls back and I look shocked at what happened. One minute Sam was kissing me the next...

Austin is here. He's jerked Sam off me, and slammed his fist into Sam's face. Sam stands up.  
"What the hell man?", he asks. I look between the two. Austin looks angry, like I've never seen before. Sam looks confused and annoyed. But Sam brings a fist close to Austin, but Austin quickly blocks it.

He grabs Sam's arm and pushes him away. I quickly jump in between them.  
"Guys, come on. Just relax", I say, confused. What the Hell is Happening? I look at Austin, his eyes meeting mine. I see it, the boiling in his eyes, this isn't Austin.

I get shoved back into the jeep the side mirror cracking has my head hits it. And pain explodes through my brain. I move to the front of the jeep and watch now, is there anything else I could do?

"Now You've fucking done it", Austin says and he grabs Sam, he slams his head into the window of the jeep and Sam falls the ground with a gash in his head.

I let out a scream has blood pulls on the asphalt, around him. Then I look at Austin. He looks scared and confused, like he didn't know who just did that. I recognize the look. He's drunk. And probably scared now, as the sirens sound and the once black parking lot is filled with red and blue.

I lean down to Sam, who reaches for my hand. I let him have it, for a minute. He presses it to his cheek and whispers something I barely hear it.  
"Promise me you'll help him", he says a cackling sound fills the words, he chokes on blood. I see not only the gash in his head, but a bone sticking from his wrist, and cuts on both legs. His face swelling around a cut there, along with several bruises. And a large cut, at his neck. Where glass must have cut him. He smiles for a minute.

"Promise?", he asks, I nod as the ambulence comes too. Who called them? I wonder. As I step back from Sam and they carry him into the truck and drive him away. I hear words like "critical", and "we'll have to fly him out", but I don't listen. I don't look at Austin. I shiver, not from the cold out side, but from the cold inside. Austin wasn't himself, not anymore.

I let the paramedic that stayed examine my head, and I give the police my statement has I wait for Jessie to come get me. All I saw of Austin is him being hauled into a police care, and it driving away.

"So can you tell us what happened?", a police officer asks. He looks friendly, blonde hair, and blue eyes, kind eyes. Young looking. I shiver again, his eyes remind me of the old Austins.

"Yeah. I was on a date with, um", I search for the name, "I uh. Can't remember his name", I admit.  
"Are you having memory troubles, let's get you to the hospital too then", he says guiding me to his police car and taking me to the hospital. But I don't care. I don't know what just happened. One minute, Sam turned into a nice guy, and the next Austin was a monster.

I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm worried for Sam, scared for him. And now I'm deathly afraid of Austin.

Then I remember something. Austin's is like a fire. And I've played with him too much. I was bound to get burned. But this burn hurt so much more than fire ever could.

**What's going to happen to Sam, will he be okay? Will Austin go to jail? **

**So this chapter took forevor, and I'm really sorry. And I'll try to update some more. **

**And I have ideas, but warning the next few chapters are going to be dramatic and a little sad, but I plan on putting in some other couples to lighten them up a bit. SO I hope you keep reading and thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm back. Now remember these chapters are going to be insanely sad. So now my question, Do you find Sam to be a major character in the story? And how would you feel if in a few chapters we skipped ahead by like a few months?**

**Chapter 13**

**Burning**

**Nina**

I wake up in a foreign place. Without pain at least. A bright light is beaming in through an open window. And I take in the room. One bed in the middle, where I am laid. A dull lilac color covering the walls, a sink resting on one wall with cabinets underneath it. Two doors, on opposite ends of the room. There is a curtain, pushed to one side. And a small couch resting against a wall, accompanied by two smaller chairs.

I'm in a hospital room. I gather that by the IV in my hand, the bandage on my head, and my clothing. Or lack there of. A hospital gown is all I'm wearing, and I am covered by a light cream colored blanket wrapped loosely around my legs.

"Why am I here?", I think aloud, no one is around to hear it.  
"That's a good question", I recognize the voice, but my brain morphs the voice into a more familiar one. I shiver.

I look up to the window, where a semi-tall figure stands, that I didn't notice due to the glare of light. I can't see the face because of the light. Medium build, blonde-ish colored hair, cut short, but hanging. I can't put a name to this face.

"Do you remember anything?", he asks. He walks up to me, I sigh. Eddie.

"I remember my date with Sam and that's it, what happened?", I ask.

"You hit your head, and got glass stuck in it, they did a surgery to remove the glass. Your brain swelled, you've been out for the past week", he says. I see the deep lines under his eyes, he hasn't slept all week.

"I'm supposed to call the police when you wake up, so they can take a statement, so you best start remembering", he sighs and sits next to before pulling out a cell phone. He talks to someone.

"What happened? You have to know something. It'll help me remember", I say slowly looking at the ceiling where a flower design his painted. Possibly flowers. Abstract art, orange and yellow colors.

_""Austin is the fire now"_

"Sam's in bad shape. Austin's court date has been set. He's not a minor so he'll be tried as an adult.", Eddie sighs. I hear the words but they make no since.

Then it all comes back. The night. The kiss, Austin, Sam, Blood, sirens, blue, red, critical, fire.

There's a light knock at the door. And a police officer comes in.

"Nina, good to see you feeling better. Do you remember anything now?", he asks. And I nod and begin to tell my story.

**Austin**

I lay on a metal slab, thinking of every prison cliche' known to man. _I know why he caged bird sings, Jail house Rock,_ And then I think I how much I deserve this.

Spending the night at the local was one thing, but after I detoxed on all the alcohol I drank, they shipped me to the State Prison. Because I am 18 and can and will be tried as an adult. Court date pending on the status of Sam.

I remember when Sam was my friend. Him and Nina both. But him always having to one up me, the day after I told him how I liked Nina he asked her out. Nina told me how she felt then. She felt unwanted by guys, that's why she had originally said yes.

Nina. I had pushed her, and I saw the blank look in her eyes. Was she alright? _No. Stupid fucking idiot, she is NOT alright_. She hates you.

Is Sam going to die? I wonder this as I get up and pace. Sleep hasn't been happening lately. But if he was dead, than I may never see the light of day again.

But to hell with me if I say I don't deserve it. I deserve everything coming my way. Everything.

**Jessie**

I worry for Nina. But since Eddie called this morning, and I found how she was alright, I've been worried about the team. We stood no chance without Nina. None whatsoever. And no way she'd be ready to play by tomorrow. The big National tournament. I talked to her today and she said she's going, and playing. But I doubt it. I'm at Anubis with Fabian. The closer Nina got to Austin and Eddie, the closer I got to Fabian. He's a nice guy, he reminds me of Nina, so I see why the broke up. You don't want butter with butter you want butter with popcorn.

He smiles at me, and presses his lips lightly to mine.  
"How is she?", he asks.  
"I think she's okay. She can't play tomorrow so college is down the drain. All the scouts that would of seen her can't now", I sigh.  
"So what's going to happen to Austin?", he asks, I shrug.  
"If Sam wakes up, jail for a short time, if he doesn't, he'll be charged with Man Slaughter", I say.  
"Has any one been to see him?", he asks.  
"No, Nina just got out of the hospital, and Sam is basically Austin's only other friend, speaking of Nina I better go. She'll be home soon", I tell him getting up.  
"Bye", he says walking me to the door. "You coming tomorrow?", I ask him at the door.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow", he says kissing me again. And I leave his house. Full of worry for everyone, but fully knowing there is nothing I can do.

**Nina**

After going home to get my things for this weekend, I head to the school with Jessie driving. We'll be there an hours earlier than the bus leaves. We were planning on stopping for coffee, but I had asked her to take me somewhere else.

And no staring down the county jail, I freeze with fear. If I go in there, and see him I don't know what will happen. I'm going to see Sam really quickly too. And for a second I almost decide to skip Austin, remembering the way his eyes looked.

But slowly I make my way into the building. And then I am escorted to outside a small bared room. Being that this is just a holding cell and he hasn't been shipped to prison yet. There is only one cell, with several beds sitting in it. I stand outside and look at him. Austin is in the cell laying facing the ceiling.

"What?", he asks his voice his dead, but the slight impatience. "You know your going to jail", I say anger in my voice. He sits upright and see's me for a minute. Before charging where I'm standing face blank.  
"Nina", he says.  
"Austin", I reply shortly.  
"How is he?", he asks.  
"I'm going to see him, now. But I have to go to the tournament", I say.  
"Can you play?", he asks. I shake my head.  
"Nina, I'm sorry", he says.  
"Yeah well, nothing you can do now. So enjoy prison", I say sarcastically before turning away.

I don't know what I expected. For him to be angry, maybe. But not just dead. Proving even more that that isn't Austin. And whoever he is, I don't want to know him.

Next Jessie takes me to go see Sam. Hooked up to cords in the ICU. I think about the three amigos we used to be. Sam was fearless, I was taught to be by him, and Austin kept us all in check. I loved Sam, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, I still love him as a friend. And always will.

But seeing him like this, tears at something in me. I know Austin would never do this purposely, he was drunk. But that's still no excuse.

Sam lay away somewhere, far away. And I have no clue if he'll come back to me. I kiss his cheek. And leave. I have to make the bus, and there's no use in me staying around. He won't wake up now.

We get on the bus at the school. Coach pulls me aside.  
"Nina, can you play?", she asks. I smile.  
"Yeah I'm cleared", I say. Lying of course. But college means a lot to me.

A long bus ride later and we're at our hotel for Nationals. We'll be staying here all weekend. Then most of next week. I smile as me and Jessie get to our room. This is my gate way to college, even if I am now more confused then ever.

**A few days later...**  
**Austin**

I stare down the judge. The jury as just reentered after two hours of deliberation. The judge is an old man who strikes fear into every ounce of my body. The jury will make the verdict, he will make the sentence. I know I'm guilty. But we tried to get it to where the charge couldn't be man-slaughter because he was still alive. And will survive. But its up to the jury.  
The judges voice booms across the courtroom.  
"On one count of third degree man-slaughter how do you find the defendant?", he asks, the head jury. She is a small woman with a kind look.  
"We find the defendant, not guilty", she replies. I fight back a sigh of relief, and wait for the next charge.  
"And on one count of Felony Assault how do you find the defendant?", he asks again.  
"Guilty on the charge of Felony Assault", she says. And i fall silent.  
"The defendant will serve eight months in State Prison, will pay all of the victims medical bills. At which time he is released from prison he will spend up to two years on parol, and a life-time restraining order will be issued against him for Sam Burkley. After release community se3rvice will be assigned", he finishes. But all I hear is that I'll be spending the next eight months behind bars.

I see my life slowly slipping away, as the judge bangs his gavel dismissing everyone here, and sending me to jail.

**So, I have some news, my updates have been a little less lately. But the reason is I have a huge summer assignment for my English class. I have to write a novel, or direct a short film with a written script. I'm writing the original novel, so that is where most of time is going.**

**I'm trying to update. And Our Destiny will be updated today or tomorrow. Hope You enjoy and I'm really sorry its been so long.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nina**

Mid-way through the tournament and we're rocking it. There are times I feel unsteady, but other than that I think I'm good. Right now we're waiting for our next game, sitting watching our competition play, and joking around. Jessie's on the phone with somebody right now, maybe Fabian, who is up in the stands with Eddie.

Then she frowns, and hangs up.  
"Who was that?" , I ask.  
"Nobody" , she replies.  
"Was that Austin's dad?" , I ask his court date was yesterday. She nods sheepishly.  
"8 months" , she says quietly.  
"Really? Wow. Well Bastard deserves it" , I say going back to braiding one of my teammates hair.  
"Nina, he doesn t deserve that much, he made a mistake". , she says, I shrug ignoring her.

"We re in the finals, guys. One more game and that trophy is ours." , I say and the team cheers.  
"Nina?" , a male voice asks, and I turn to find a familiar face.  
"Fabian" , I reply the question in my tone not only holding confusion but hope.  
"We should talk." , he says, glancing at Jessie who nods at him. I nod as well and walk away with him.  
"So?" , I ask, not hiding the obvious confusion in my voice.  
"You have to forgive Austin.", he states, and right as I am about to smack him he adds, I never looked at you the way he does. , he finished.  
"Austin isn't Austin anymore. You should of seen his eyes, they were dead. He wasn't there anymore" , I share to my ex, something about this feels wrong, talking to Fabian about my relationship problems.  
"He needs you, more than he will ever let on, he needs you" , he states, then he turns and walks away, like that was supposed to be the greatest advice in the world.

And maybe it was.

_One Week Later..._

**_Jessie_**

It as always been my job to pick Nina up. Mine and Austin's. But he's not here right now, and I can't do it alone. Eddie helps, a lot. I don't know what to say about her though. She looks dead. Like a zombie.

We won the tournament and as soon as that trophy hit her hands she shut down. Having no goal to take over her mind, it seemed like the passed week at now taken over her mind, and crashed into her. It consumed her like a burning fire, and it tore at her. And now like a burned building she was only a shell.

Eddie never leaves her side, but she just looks in front of her like everything makes since there, or like she's with Austin there. She goes to school, she's still passing classes, but Nina's not her.

This isn't like when her Gran died. She only tuned out for a couple days then. Blared music loudly, then Austin came over and stayed the night. She was normal again the next day. Austin was the only one who could make it better. And she needed him. But she couldn't get to him right now.

And he probably needed her.

**_Three Months Later..._**

_**Sam**_

I missed Christmas. And New Years. And Nina's Funeral.

She didn't die, she's just not alive anymore. I left the hospital yesterday. After being in a coma for months. Now I'll go to summer school to make up my classes.

I'm going to see Nina today, for the first time since that night, which is really all a blur. I've heard of how she is, and I'm scared to see her.

I got the restraining order on me for Austin removed. He's still in Prison for Five More Months.

February is coming to a close. He'll be out in time for college, none will take him.

I go to Nina's room with Jessie, and see the dead girl sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Hey Nina" , I say walking over to her and sitting down. A smile touches her features, just barely, not on her mouth, but just her eyes, then as if it was the wind she whispers.  
"Hey Sam" . But I hear her real question, _What Are You Doing Here?. _ I sit with her answering her question.

It's been hours just sitting here, her looking out the window, me looking at her. Both of us on the same mind set. Remembering the friend who is lost and needs found. And forgetting the childhood that ended too soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Eddie's Guide To Fixing The Broken **

**Eddie **

**Step One: Get the Broken Person Someone Who Understands Why They're Broken**

Nina stayed broken, but she finally came alive again. The day Sam showed up, they sat together until the next day, not sleeping. Then Nina got up, followed by Sam and for the first time in days, she joined us for dinner.

**Step Two: Bring them Good**

Neither of the two would speak, unless directly spoken too. But the good for Nina would be college. So in March when the last of the cold went away, I invited the first college scout over to speak with Nina.

Seeing her eyes light up, when he spoke of her future, possible Olympic potential was priceless. She smiled for the first time in months. I could feel the air warming around her.

**Step Three: Push Them**

May fell upon us all too soon, and graduation came. The Anubis gang moved away, Jessie cried, Patricia cried. We all graduated. Patricia and I stayed together, she ll be coming here for college, Fabian and Jessie said long distance will work. Nina came to their going away party, promising to stay in touch. That will give her something to focus on.

June comes, and Nina hears of a Volleyball Camp, one she can stay at to coach until the end of July. She says she can t go because of Sam. I get Sam to go with his friends to Texas for a Baseball Camp.

I tell Nina she has to go, I have Jessie pack her suitcase, I force her into the car. She grins as we pull up. Seeing all the little girls she would teach, she hugs me, and thanks me, and almost runs into the camp.

Pushing Her Was Worth It.

**Step Four: Encourage Them**

Nina's first letter came July 1st. I smile while reading it.

Eddie,  
Thank-you for everything you've done for me. You've helped me grow so much, and you mended me. But for the past year, you've been selfless. Now go be Selfish. Go see Patricia, give her my love. And give her yours. I want an invite to the wedding.

I met a friend here. Named Ali. She's pushing me more, making me go on dates on my free night, we've gone dancing. I'm happy, and when I get back from camp, I'm going to Alabama State, Ali's going there too, and we are going to share a dorm room..

Promise me, you ll live your life now that I owe you mine. You pulled me out from a dark place.  
Love Your Sister (practically),  
Nina

She's now mended and I can get on with my life. I fixed Nina, Nina fixed Sam, now they can both forget Austin.

So Follow These Four Steps and You Can _Fix The Broken_.

**August**

** Nina**

"This is too heavy" , I laugh trying to move one of Ali's desks, Sam is trying to help.  
"Ali, what are you studying, how to build a house with bricks?" , he complains with a laugh. She giggles.  
"And here I thought you were a big strong man, Sam." , she giggles, and he turns red. He's been trying to impress her since they met. He wants to ask her out.

A beeping goes off from my bed and I drop my end of the desk to get my laptop.  
"Ow, that s my toe, Nina" , Sam says.  
"Sorry" , I say while opening video chat. Eddie and Patricia s faces pop up in one box, along with Amber and Alfie s in Another, Fabian and Jessie in another, and in the last Jerome, Mara, Joy and Mick.

"Hey everybody" , I say.  
"How's Alabama State Nina?" , Jessie asks.  
"Great, Ali and Sam are here" , I say seeing they appeared behind me.  
"With a broken foot, thanks Nina" , Sam adds.  
"Oh you big baby" , Ali jokes.

"So what about you at the University of Liverpool?" , I ask her. She laughs.  
"I love it, you were right" , she smiles at Fabian who kisses her.  
"Fessie" , Amber says smiling, along with Alfie who has been having a staring contest with Jerome.

"So what did everybody else end up?" , Jessie asks.  
"I'm dating an actress" , Alfie says, grinning.  
"You got the part?" , I ask Amber, she nods.  
"Actually we have to go, I have a meeting with some directors, talk to you all later" , Amber finishes smiling.

"Party On Campus" , someone yells in the screen behind Jerome and the others.  
"Yeah we gotta go too" , says Jerome, and they're screen goes blank. Leaving us looking at Fabian, Jessie, Eddie and Patricia.

"Tell Sam he owes me a rematch" , Eddie says. They're talking about basketball, Sam won a game last week.  
"You re on, meet you down at the courts in five" , Sam says.  
"Where did Fabian go?" , I ask Jessie.  
"Library." , she states. Now we only have me, Ali, Jessie, and Patricia.

"So now what I have to tell all of you" , Patricia begins, then she hold up her left hand and I hear myself squeal.  
"What? You two are too young" , I tell her, she shrugs.  
"I know and we are not getting married anytime soon, we were just unpacking in our apartment and he just smiled and asked" , she says gushing. Patricia and Eddie stayed across campus from me and Ali.

"Wow, your engaged" , I state she still smiles.  
"Now we'll be like one big family. Eddie my step-brother, you ll be my step-sister-in-law. And Nina the adopted daughter", Jessie says.  
"Anyway, I better get going, I have a job interview" , Patricia says.  
"Come by later" , I tell her, she nods, and her screen goes black. Ali's over on her bed reading a book I look back at Jessie.

"I miss you" , I tell her, and she smiles.  
"I miss you too." , then she pauses as if gathering her thoughts, "how are you, Nina" , she asks.

The question takes me off guard of course I'm fine, right?

"I'm good." , I say smiling, she nods accepting my answer.  
"I gotta go", she says.  
"I'll see you at Christmas" , I tell her shutting my screen.  
I look over at Ali who is still reading. Everything worked out. Everything always works itself out.

_One Week Later..._  
I sit in my first class waiting for the Professor to get here.  
I look up at the door and freeze as every muscle in my body tenses up. My only thought, _What is He Doing Here?_

**Decision to be made: End it here and write a sequel or continue in the same story. Your Opinions on that?**


End file.
